


Begin Again

by holymolypumpkinspice



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Based on Movie, Breakups, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Funny, Innuendo, Mentions of Sex, Romantic Comedy, friends - Freeform, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymolypumpkinspice/pseuds/holymolypumpkinspice
Summary: Blossom and Brick develop a friends with benefits kind of friendship. Will feelings develop eventually?





	1. Breaking Up is Really Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on movie, Friends with Benefits. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

It was a gorgeous evening in Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls were now out of high school and beginning new stages in their lives. Buttercup, being the most athletic girl in high school, was offered sports scholarships from the country's top schools but declined. Instead, she went to the army because college didn't interest her, much to the Professor's dismay (he eventually accept it).

Bubbles became a vegan and was in New York attending FIT (Fashion Institue of Technology) the biggest fashion school in the country. She was quite the fashion designer and artist in high school, winning best dressed at prom, designing the costumes for the school play, and having her paintings and drawings featured in the art shows in high school.

Blossom, due to her academic performance in high school (taking high honors classes, class president, FBLA president, cheerleading captain, brain bowl captain, class valedictorian and head of the prom committee) had gotten scholarships from the country's top schools (Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Brown). However, she decided turned them down to stay in Townsville.

She attended CTU (City of Townsville University) and was majoring in English Lit. She was smart and knew she could make anything out of herself, but decided to major in English. Things were all good for Blossom; she was set up with an apartment by the Professor, after he married their kindergarten teacher, Ms. Keane and sold their house and moved, had the highest GPA in the school and even dated the best-looking guy whom she met in one of her honor's classes.

Blossom's boyfriend, Declan, was from Ireland and she was infatuated with him. He was handsome, smart, came from a family of old Irish wealth and Blossom fawned over him. From his accent to his smarts to his wavy brown hair and freckles, she was sure she was in love. The way he called her "Lassie" made her heart flutter. Blossom had flown to his apartment that night hoping to surprise him. He lived in a beautiful, cozy apartment on the rather more upscale section of Townsville. As she knocked on his door, he opened it half way, looking shocked.

"Lassie! What are you doing here?" Declan asked.

"Just fought a monster and wanted to see you," Blossom said in a giddy tone. "Is it a bad time?"

"Um...yeah..." Declan was nervous.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Blossom sounded concerned.

"Uh...my cat threw up on my furniture and...well...it isn't good. I will call you tomorrow."

With that, Declan shut the door. Blossom knew something sounded fishy.

'He doesn't have a cat.' She thought.

She used her supersonic eye beams to see into the apartment. She saw another woman wearing one of Declan's shirts. The two had been making out. Blossom then kicked the door open and saw a pretty, petite, blonde girl.

"Oh...hi..." The girl said.

"Oh yeah. Your cat looks very sick!" Blossom said through gritted teeth.

Declan started to sweat and then say, "I can explain..."

"You better have a good explanation!" Blossom snapped.

"Look, Blossom..." Declan ran his hands through his hair nervously, "This isn't working out...I meant to talk to you about this..."

"Declan, if you wanted to break up, then why didn't you say so?" Blossom asked.

"Well...I don't know..."

"Well, that is a good answer," Blossom said sarcastically. "Why do you want to break up?"

"It's because...I think you are too good for me...and you are bossy from time to time. So I don't think we will work out!"

"You told me I was your forever!" Blossom snapped.

"When did I say that?" Declan asked.

"When we took that trip to Ireland and made passionate love in the guest room of your parent's mansion," Blossom said.

"Um...do you two want privacy?" The blonde girl asked.

"I think that would be great," Blossom answered the blonde girl.

The blonde girl stepped out of the living room and worked her way into the kitchen.

"Oh. About that," Declan started. "You see, I say things I often don't mean and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"You kidding me?" Blossom asked dumbfounded.

"Babe, the pizza is done!" The blonde girl said as she placed a home cooked pizza on top of the oven.

"Here, let me get that!" Blossom said as she shot her lazer eye beams at the pizza, burning it to a crisp. "Enjoy your life, Declan!"

Blossom flew off leaving an awkward Declan at the door.

"Um...should I call the Chinese restaurant?" the blonde girl asked.

* * *

 

Brick came a long way from being a member of the Rowdyruff Boys. After high school, he was unsure of his plans. Boomer and Butch moved on. Boomer was in college majoring in broadcasting and playing baseball in Standford and joined a fraternity while Butch was in trade school to learn how to be an auto mechanic. Brick decided to go to Townsville Community College, and after he completed his two years, he would join the US Marines. Right now, he felt like staying put.

He was in a serious relationship with Princess Morebucks. He was sure she was the one, and he was infatuated by her strong personality. He met up with her at a small Italian restaurant. As he leaned into kiss her, she pulled back and said, "Nope. New Chanel lipstick. It cost me $40.00. I can't kiss you."

Brick rolled his eyes and took a seat across from her.

"I am glad you are here, Brick," Princess said in a business like a tone.

"I got you something." He said as he handed her a box. It was from Tiffany.

Princess took the box eagerly and opened it up. It was the bracelet she had her eye on.

"You shouldn't have," Princess said.

"Well, you are my girl, and you deserve the best." Brick chuckled. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Brick, you and I have been in a serious relationship for a while now, and I did some serious thinking." Princess took a deep breath in. "I think we should break up."

Brick looked dumbfounded.

"Wait...what?"

"Babe, it isn't working out. I'm sorry...well...not really but you get the picture."

"Hold on! I just brought you a $300.00 bracelet, flew all the way over here to meet you...and now you want to break up?" Brick asked in utter confusion.

"Look, things change. We had a good time. But it isn't you; it's me. I don't like you anymore."

"How long did you decided not to like me anymore?" Brick asked.

"Well...a couple of weeks...months...actually, I decided I didn't like you anymore after we made love on the first night of our trip to Barcelona."

"Right after you made love to me? Wow...that's classy..." Brick said sarcastically.

"Sorry..." Princess said sounding anything but sorry.

"Why did you stick it out?" Brick asked.

"Well, I figured you work hard, make good money at your part-time job, you are great in bed, and you buy me nice things. But I just don't see a future with you. Daddy expects me to marry a man with money. And working for a trucking company loading crates isn't cutting it. Plus you are in community college and planning on joining the Marines after you do your two years. I can't have that." Princess stated.

"You know, you could've saved us both a lot of time and me money if you just broke up with me sooner!" Brick snapped.

"Ooops." Princess shrugged. "So what are we going to eat?"

"You have money; you pay for your own dinner," Brick answered as he got up. "And I will take the bracelet back!"

"No! You gave it to me!" Princess said sounding like a spoiled child.

Brick tried to grab it from her until she threw it across the street. Brick gave her an icy stare and left her to sit alone. He flew home and wondered, "Wow...tonight sucks..."


	2. Facetime With Siblings

 

Blossom went home and made herself a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner. She was that frustrated. Who in their right minds would cheat on a Powerpuff Girl? Sure, she was bossy at times, she had to admit, but Declan was out of his mind. Oh well. He can go back to Ireland; Ireland can have him. The blonde hussy can have him. Every Thursday night at 8:00, she Facetime with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Hello, Blossom!" Bubbles said as giddy as ever.

She was in her dorm room, wearing her favorite baby blue pajamas holding her stuffed octopus, Octi. Even with no makeup, her hair in a messy bun and in laid-back clothes, Bubbles still managed to look pretty.

"Hey, Bubbles. I miss you." Blossom said.

"Octi and I miss you too!" Bubbles giggled. "Where is Buttercup?"

Buttercup then appeared on the screen.

"Sup, girls?" Buttercup said.

"Hey, sis! How have you been?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup was in the bunk rooms she shared with other women, who were also serving in the army. Blossom had to admit; Buttercup got even more muscular than she looked when in high school. She was always a tone, lean and athletic young woman, but the army seemed to work wonders on Buttercup's figure.

"Buttercup, did you get buff?" Bubbles asked.

"It's all that training catching up to me I suppose." Buttercup blushed. "So what's up?"

"Not good. I had a crappy night." Blossom said in a monotone voice.

"Oh no! What happened?" Bubbles said with her hands covering her mouth.

Blossom told them both about Declan having another woman in his apartment.

"Are you serious?" Buttercup asked. "What a douche!"

"You're telling me," Blossom replied. "He and this...skinny...blonde...ugh, I cannot begin to describe her, were in their underpants making pizza! I was so angry I zapped the pizza with my laser beams."

"Nice." Buttercup laughed.

"He's a jerk. You deserve better." Bubbles added. "Plus, who makes pizza in their underpants?"

"The same people who eat pizza in their underpants, Bubbles," Buttercup replied. "At least he could've done it in your face instead of being a little bitch and sleeping with that..."

"Cock juggling thunder cunt?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at her in shock.

"Bubbles, watch your mouth!" Blossom said.

"Yeah. I have a potty mouth, but I don't even say that!" Buttercup added.

"Well, I use it for people who deserve it." Bubbles giggled.

Blossom giggled too. She loved talking with her sisters. It made everything seem right, especially now.

"Anyway, you will move on. I told you to never trust guys with sexy accents." Buttercup said.

"You said that?" Blossom asked.

"Yep," Buttercup replied.

"I will keep that in mind next time I meet someone." Blossom laughed. "Anyway, how are you, girls?"

"Good! Oh, Blossom, remember that pink Lilly Pulitzer dress you had your eye on?" Bubbles said.

"Yes," Blossom replied.

"I bought it for myself!" Bubbles giggled holding up the dress.

This made Blossom cringe. She wanted that dress. Buttercup rolled their eyes. Bubbles could be ditzy at times.

"Anyway, I have to go. Lights are going off in five minutes." Buttercup said.

"Okay. I will talk to you girls soon." Blossom said.

The Powerpuff Girls said their goodnights and shut their computers off. Blossom just sat on her couch and ate her grilled cheese sandwich while watching reruns of Glee.

* * *

 

 Brick laid on his bed to tell his brothers about his break up.

"She dumped you?" Butch asked.

"Yep," Brick said. "And it was pretty humiliating."

"Well considering you got her a $300.00 bracelet and having her break up with you on the same night is pretty embarrassing," Boomer added.

"Thanks, Boomer. That makes me feel better." Brick said sarcastically.

"Anytime, bro. Glad you are feeling better." Boomer added.

Butch and Brick gave Boomer a look.

"Dude, you are way too stupid to insult sometimes," Butch said. "How you got into Stanford is beyond me."

"Anyway, back to me," Brick said, "so you can say I am pretty miserable as of now."

"Did you love her?" Butch asked.

"Um...yeah...kind of..." Brick said. "She was special to me...kind of..."

"Okay, this is what I learned." Butch started. "When a woman is only after you for your money and not the great things you do for her, then you know it is time to get out. I kind of got that implication after you brought her a $600.00 purse."

"Please don't remind me that," Brick said.

"Also, when she is that spoiled, you know that is a sign of things to come. Thank God you didn't consider proposing to her. I say it as a blessing. Plus, I never liked her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Brick asked.

"Because every time we did, you would fight us and say she isn't so bad. So we gave up. You are stubborn." Boomer replied.

"Oh yeah...that's true," Brick said.

"But, knowing you, you will move on," Butch said.

"I have decided to take a break from girls for a while," Brick said. "This event was pretty drastic. I never had a girl use me for money...or great sex."

"Or so she said it was great." Boomer giggled. "You never know if they are just screaming your name just because they are faking it."

"Dude, how I wish I can smack you silly right now," Brick said.

"Do you want me to sign off?" Boomer asked.

"Please," Brick said.

"Okay...night, bro." Boomer signed off his computer.

"I said it once, and I will say it again. Can you believe he is our brother?" Butch said.

"Nope," Brick said.

"Anyway, I am going to crash. I have a hands-on exam tomorrow, and I need to get as much sleep as I can. Hang in there, okay? When I come by, we will hit up the strip clubs." Butch said.

"Sounds like a plan," Brick said.

"And we don't invite Boomer." Butch chuckled.

"I can hear you!" Boomer said.

He never shut off his computer. He just pretended just to hear his brothers talk about him.

"Whatever, Boomer," Brick said. "Night, guys!"


	3. Lunchtime at Sunset Dine

The following week, Brick walked into Sunset Diner. It was a pretty good diner on the other side of town. As he walked in, he noticed a beautiful red headed girl sitting in a window booth reading a book. The girl had beautiful pink eyes, gorgeous red hair that came down to her back, decorated with a red bow. Her figure was slender yet curvy **(Author's note: Think about Kylie Jenner's body. Idk why but I have always imagined Blossom's body looking like that)**. It was Blossom. He didn't recognize her, yet she looked familiar to him. It had been a while.

"It can't be," Brick said to himself.

"Hello! Can I help you?" the hostess said to Brick.

"Um...I'm actually meeting my friend here." Brick said pointing to Blossom.

He lied, but he needed to go over to her. The hostess nodded her head, and Brick walked over to Blossom.

"Hey, Powderpuff?" Brick greeted her.

Blossom looked up and saw Brick. The first thing she thought was, 'Wow...he got really good looking.' He was tall, lean and muscular. His hair was still wavy, yet cut a bit shorter, and he still wore that red baseball cap upon his head. Other than that, Blossom thought the years had been good to Brick. He was very handsome now.

"Brick?" Blossom said.

"What's up?" Brick said taking a seat across from Blossom.

"Um...I'm okay...I didn't recognize you."

"Yeah. It's been forever." Brick chuckled.

"Forever is an understatement," Blossom said. "I seriously thought the Rowdyruff Boys fell off the face of the earth."

"Nope. We went to an all boys school, and my brothers and I have drifted onto our own paths."

"Sounds like you got that phrase from a book." Blossom giggled.

"What? Am I not intellectual for you?" Brick said.

"No offense, but you guys weren't there in the brain department. You were all muscle and very little brains as I recall." Blossom giggled.

"You guys may be been smarter, but we were stronger." Brick spat.

"Yet my sister's and I managed to kick your asses every time." Blossom giggled.

"Whatever..." Brick said. "So what brings you here? Why are you sitting alone?"

"Well, I just need time to myself. It was a rough week last week."

"How so? Did someone tie that ribbon on your head too tight?" Brick laughed.

"I broke up with someone." Blossom snapped.

"Oooh..." Brick said. "Sorry."

"Thanks. How about you? What's new with you?"

"I just happened to break up with someone too...actually, she dumped me," Brick replied.

"Weren't you going out with Princess?" Blossom asked.

"Yep. And she admits to me she was with me only because I brought her nice things yet she saw no future with me. Apparently, a guy who works lifting crates onto trucks and going to community college isn't good enough for her. I'm sort of over it. How about you?"

"Well, I caught him cheating on me. He was hooking up with some skinny blonde and making homemade pizza!"

"Pizza is always good."

"True but she was too dumb for words."

"Probably not a stupid as my brother." Brick laughed. "Why did he dump you?"

"He said I was bossy..." Blossom was cut off.

"He had that right." Brick laughed earning a dirty look from Blossom. "Sorry. Go on."

"And he said he didn't mean it when I was his forever." Blossom looked sad.

"That's rough. If it makes you feel better, Butch often does that to girls he meets at clubs. Makes promises he never intends to keep. He's kind of a manwhore."

"Buttercup does that with guys," Blossom replied. "It really isn't anything to be proud of."

The waiter walked by.

"Hello! Welcome to Sunset Diner! My name is Frank, and I will be your server for the afternoon! What may I get you two?"

"I'm still deciding," Blossom said. "Brick, you go."

"You know," Brick said closing his menu, "I have had a rough few days, so I will take a chocolate milkshake, cheeseburger, chili fries and a cherry soda."

Frank wrote down Brick's order and said, "Big boy has some appetite."

Blossom giggled.

"How about you, cutie?" Frank turned to Blossom.

"His order looks good. I will have the same thing." Blossom said. "Just no chili on my fries."

"Has it been a rough few days for you too?" Frank asked Blossom.

"We were both dumped by two different people, and it was rather humiliating," Brick replied.

"Oh..." Frank said. "Well...I will give you two a breakup discount."

Frank took their menus and walked off.

"I think he was hitting on you." Blossom giggled.

"He was not," Brick replied.

"Big boy has some appetite." She mimicked Frank's somewhat flirtatious mannerisms towards Brick.

"Don't ever mention that again," Brick said.

* * *

 

Brick and Blossom caught up on their lives. She told him her plans in college and how she chose to stay in Townsville, turning down Ivy League schools while Brick told her he wanted to join the Marines after his two years in college. Once Brick and Blossom got their food, they ate while sprinkling in more conversation.

"I'm through with relationships," Brick said.

"Don't blame yourself. You just got in one with someone who was...how should I describe Princess?"

"The equivalent of a cunt?" Brick asked.

"That word doesn't come close, surprisingly." Blossom giggled. "I can't think of the proper adjective right now."

Brick felt his phone vibrate and looked to see who it was.

"Speak of the devil." Brick took out his phone.

It was Princess. She called Brick just to yell at him as he had been for last few days. Blossom smiled and said, "Give me the phone."

Brick handed her his phone, and Blossom picked up, answering in a dignified voice.

"Hello. You have reached the Get Over Yourself hotline. If you feel the need to get over yourself, please press..."

"Brick? Who is this skank you are with? HOW DARE YOU MOVE ON FROM ME! I'M PRINCESS MOREBUCKS! YOU DO NOT GET OVER PRINCESS MOREBUCKS AND GET AWAY..."

Blossom hung up and handed Brick back his phone.

"Wow..." She said. "I don't except much from her."

"Yep," Brick replied. "So, what the story with your ex? Why did you fall for him?"

"You may laugh, but I will tell you anyway," Blossom replied. "The way he read poetry in class with his accent and all just made me weak in the knees."

Brick laughed and said, "What is it with guys and accents that make chicks wet themselves with delight."

"Shut up!" Blossom threw one of her fries at him. "And he had a great personality too. He was charming, funny, sensitive, came from old Irish money. His parents know Bono."

"So he has an accent, money and has connections to famous people...that makes sense as to why you liked him." Brick chortled making Blossom glare at him.

"I looked beyond his exterior thank you very much!" Blossom snapped. "Anyway, I thought he was a great catch...we took a trip to Ireland without my sisters or dad knowing."

"Wait, you left the country without anyone knowing you left?"

"It was a fun thing to do at the time."

"I didn't expect that out of you, Pink Stuff," Brick said.

"I can be spontaneous when I want to be," Blossom said.

"Well," Brick picked up his Coke, "here's to moving on from our ex."

"Amen to that," Blossom said picking up her glass.

They clinked glasses and continued eating.

* * *

 

 After lunch, the two walked out the diner.

"That was pretty filling," Blossom said. "It was all worth it. We got delicious food, caught up, and Frank gave you his number."

"Yeah. I'm glad I got to run into you." Brick said. "But please don't bring up Frank again."

"I won't." Blossom chuckled. "I am too. It is funny how we are going through the same thing."

Brick looked down at his watch and said, "Shit! I'm late for class! I gotta go!"

"Hey!" Blossom called after.

Brick turned around.

"Let's hang out again." Blossom suggested. "Just as friends."

"I'd like that," Brick replied.

Blossom smiled at him before the two went on their way. They had been enemies once, but what if their break ups were meant to happen? That they were destined to be friends? Oh well. Blossom liked his company, and he liked her's. That was all that mattered.


	4. Pizza On Top of a Roof

"Wait? Brick as in Rowdyruff Boy Brick?" Bubbles asked in surprise.

"Yes. That guy." Blossom replied.

"Um...why?" Buttercup asked.

"Well he and I connected well and are dealing with break ups so why not? He isn't so bad when you get to know him." Blossom replied.

"Blossom, in case you are forgetting...HE IS A ROWDYRUFF BOY!" Buttercup screamed.

"Yeah...how do you know he won't spit on your like he did that one time?" Bubbles said.

"Because we have all grown up since then," Blossom said. "Anyway, I have to go. Brick and I are going to a party, and I have to get ready. I still need to put on makeup."

"Hold on!" Bubbles said. "Let me see what you are wearing!"

"Why does it matter?" Blossom asked.

"She is wearing clothes Bubbles!" Buttercup stated.

"Yes, but she needs to look cute. Blossom, show me your outfit!" Bubbles demanded.

Blossom reluctantly got up and showed Bubbles her outfit. She was wearing a tight hot pink dress and black high heel shoes. Blossom's slender and curvy hour glass figure helped fill out the dress.

"Damn, girl. Can that dress get any tighter? You need room to breath." Buttercup joked.

"I wish I had your curves, Blossom." Bubbles said. "I can't fill that dress I brought. My boobs are too small compared to yours."

"Bubbles, you look great," Blossom said.

"Nope. I am going to start saving up to get implants. It's not fair you were blessed with a nice butt and great boobs. I'm so flat and skinny."

"If you get boob and ass implants, Bubbles, I am going to scream at you. Be yourself." Blossom stated. "What do you think of my outfit?"

"It's pretty sexy but totally cute! I wish I were with you to style you. You were my favorite model when I had to design my cute outfits..."

"If you two are going to be girly again, I'm signing off," Buttercup said.

Blossom giggled. She said her goodbyes to the girls and proceeded to get ready.

 

Brick told his brothers about Blossom.

"Dude, you have to see her! She looks so hot!" Brick said.

"Yeah...I highly doubt it." Boomer said.

Brick proceeded to show them a more recent picture of Blossom. Butch's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my fucking shit! She is hot!" Butch said.

"Wow...where did she get those curves?" Boomer said.

"Man, I wouldn't mind taking her taking a ride on me," Butch said.

"Yep. And she and I are going to a party tonight at her college...just as friends, though." Brick said.

Boomer and Butch made a face.

"What?" Brick asked.

"Dude, you can't be friends with a hot girl," Boomer asked.

"Yeah. When it comes to hot girls, there is no such thing as being just friends." Butch said.

"Relax. She isn't my type. She is still the same stuck up, smarty pants chick I've known since we were kids. But we are friends now. Besides, we are both dealing with break ups and like the company." Brick said.

"Dude, sometimes, the nerdiest chicks are the hottest and the freakiest in bed," Boomer stated.

"Yeah but wait until they start going off about science, algebra and all that stuff that makes people feel stupid because they don't know what else to say," Brick said.

"Better than those bimbos I find myself sleeping with every weekend," Butch stated.

"Whatever, guys. We're friends." Brick said.

"Okay, dude. Whatever you say." Butch said. "I'm just saying that you cannot be friends with a hot chick and just expect friendship. I swear if that were me...I would tap that all night long..."

"Dude, have you considered checking into a clinic to get tested?" Boomer asked.

"Hmmp...never thought of that," Butch replied.

Brick laugh and said, "Okay...so she just texted me, and I'm going to the party, and I will talk to you two later."

The boys said their good nights and Brick went on his way.

* * *

 

It wasn't a surprise to Blossom or Brick, but the party was lame. All anyone did was act absurd and get drunk. "Bitch Better Have My Money" by Rihanna played on the loudspeakers and the noise filled the room. One guy tried to grind up on Blossom, but she kept telling him to leave her alone. When the guy wouldn't quit, she simply punched the guy.

"Geeze. The dumb ass couldn't take the concept of no." Brick laughed.

"Some things need to be settled the Powerpuff way I guess." Blossom giggled.

"Hey, there! Are you the man of my dreams?" A drunk girl said to Brick as she let herself fall on top of Brick.

Thankfully, her friend came over and peeled her off Brick saying, "Don't mind her. She's as drunk as a skunk."

Brick and Blossom just exchanged glances and laughed.

"Wow...that was random," Blossom said.

"This party is lame. Want to get out of here?" Brick asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Blossom said.

The pair flew off and ended up ordering a pizza to go. The ate the pizza on top of a building, where they just talked some more. They talked about their siblings, likes, dislikes, and other things that came to mind.

"Don't you...I knew you would laugh!" Blossom snapped.

"I never took you as one to be a cheerleader. Sorry, but I don't picture you wearing short skirts and yelling 'Go, Team! Go!' Your sister, maybe." Brick laughed.

"I was talked into it by Bubbles and our friends. I was eventually made captain because of my leadership skills." Blossom said. "Okay...what is your dirty secret?"

"If I tell you, I will have to kill you," Brick said.

"I won't laugh. Just say it." Blossom said.

"Okay...I secretly cry to Disney movies. I cried to The Fox and The Hound when my brothers weren't around." Brick said making Blossom snicker.

"You cry?" Blossom giggled.

"Shut up! Now I regret telling you!" Brick snapped.

"No. I think it's cute." Blossom said. "It's nice knowing how someone so hardcore as you can have a sensitive side."

Brick smiled at her. He liked talking to her.

"Did you know I use to sit up here just to be alone in my thoughts?" Blossom said while looking up at the stars.

The sky was clear at night, and the stars shone over Townsville brightly.

"Not until now," Brick said.

"Yeah. I come up here just to think." Blossom said. "It's rather peaceful. There were just times I needed to get away from my sisters."

"I don't blame you there. There is nothing wrong with a little peace and quiet time to yourself." Brick responded.

"There isn't. It's very serene, and the city looks so different at night." Blossom said.

"It really does," Brick said. "How are you doing with your break up?"

"Gotta keep moving forward," Blossom said.

"That's the spirit, Pink Stuff!" Brick said giving Blossom a high five.

"How about you?" Blossom asked.

"What was her name again?" Brick chuckled.

Blossom and Brick laughed. They both ate their pizza and enjoyed the view and each others company.


	5. No Feelings, No Relationship

For a while now, Blossom and Brick hung out every chance they got. They would talk about what is going on in their lives, share secrets, and so forth. They met up for dinner, attended sporting events (at Brick's request), were each other's plus one to parties, went to the gym, went to the movies, attended plays (at Blossom's request) or just simply jogged around Townsville.

Nothing else mattered because they loved having a companion to talk to. Often, Blossom's college friends asked her if Brick was her boyfriend. She would reply, "Nope. We are just friends."

They got together almost every week and would hang out, get something to eat or just watch a movie. Just doing the things friends would do.

* * *

One Friday night, Blossom and Brick were watching a romantic movie while drinking a beer and eating Chinese food.

"How original. They fall in love in Paris." Blossom said.

"But they aren't in Paris. They are in LA...in a back lot...where this was shot." Brick said. "These movies are cliche."

"I know. The obviously gorgeous "plain Jane" falls for the insanely hot guy, the hot guy is engaged to a total ratchet woman; then something happens where they finally get together. Same old, same old." Blossom said.

"Notice how they always get attractive people? Ugly people need love to!" Brick added.

" I knew you were always the one for me and not Miyako.' The guy in the movie said.

'I have always loved you, Derek.' The woman in the movie replied.

"Oh, Momoko!" The guy replied and kissed the woman passionately.

"Oh look, he is kissing her...and spinning her off her feet," Brick said. "And it's raining...he kisses her in the rain..."

Blossom rolled her eyes to the movie.

"And now he is proposing," Brick said. "Lame!"

"And they live happily ever after," Blossom stated. "I wonder what happens after happily ever after."

"Then it's called porn." Brick chuckled.

"Oh look, its the credits," Blossom said. "They are playing a corny love song that all couples will use as "their song" and will be heard at every wedding in the country."

"Well, that movie was bull shit," Brick said.

Blossom got up to pick up their dirty plates. As she was walking towards the kitchen, Brick's eyes followed her, checking her out. She had beautiful, long, lean legs that any woman would kill for.

"You want to watch another corny romance movie we can commentate on?" Blossom called from the kitchen.

"Uh...sure..." Brick was mentally distracted by Blossom's figure.

Blossom came back and plopped back on the couch. She played another movie on Netflix. It was, once again, a corny romantic movie.

"I swear, these movies need less predictable writers," Blossom said. "What happened to the classic romance movies like, Casablanca or Gone With The Wind? Or Sleepless in Seattle even?"

"Yeah...I feel ya there." Brick said taking a sip of his beer. "And those movies no longer exist."

"Even the sex in these movies are boring," Blossom said.

"I've had better sex in my day," Brick replied.

"Same." Blossom groaned in frustration. "I miss sex! I just want good sex, if not, maybe a hookup, and then I will be happy."

"Me too. It's been forever." Brick said then stared at her.

Blossom looked at him and said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking..."

"About..."

"Well...we hadn't gotten any in a while. That's all."

"Are you suggesting?"

"Friends with benefits kind of friendship?" Brick asked. "Why would you suggest that?"

"Well...you just had that look in your eye."

"I did not."

Blossom gave Brick a look.

"You're Brick Jojo. Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Mischief is your middle name." Blossom said.

"Okay, maybe I was. But would it come with emotions eventually?" Brick said.

"If we swear that nothing will happen then how can it be so wrong?" Blossom added.

"So you are okay with it? I mean, we shouldn't do anything you don't feel easy with."

"Hey, I'm down if you are down."

"Are you sure you don't want anything more from me than a hookup?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything more from me than a hookup?" Blossom said. "You brought it up."

"I was making conversation," Brick added.

"Oh yeah because a guy who had been without sex for a while and all of a sudden brings it up to his best female friend, who has equally been without sex for a while, is just bringing up conversation." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Brick said. "Maybe I was implying it."

"Then be honest," Blossom said. "And to be honest, I wouldn't mind a hookup as of now."

"Are you serious?" Brick said.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Hmmp...you really are spontaneous, Pink Stuff." Brick chuckled.

"Now we have to swear on this." Blossom said as she walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed a dictionary.

"Aren't you suppose to use a Bible or something?" Brick asked getting off the couch.

"Yeah but I don't have a Bible so this dictionary will do," Blossom said.

"I have never sworn in a dictionary before." Brick chuckled and placed his hand on the dictionary while Blossom placed her's on top of Brick's.

"Okay. So no relationship...no feelings...just sex."

"Whatever happens, we are just friends," Brick added.

"Swear." Blossom and Brick said together.

Blossom placed the dictionary down and looked up at Brick.

"So...I guess we should go into the bedroom," Blossom said.

"Why not the couch?" Brick asked. "We are just friends after all."

"Because there is better lighting in the bedroom," Blossom said.

"But the couch is less emotional."

"True but the bedroom has better lighting."

"If you say so."

"Okay. Follow me into the bedroom." Blossom walked into the bedroom as Brick followed.

"You look amazing since we..." Brick was cut off as Blossom turned her heel.

"Nope! That is way too emotionally supportive." Blossom said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Your tits and ass look like you put in implants," Brick said. "Better?"

"A lot better!"

* * *

Blossom and Brick were laying on her bed attempting to have a make out session. They both had to admit; they had felt awkward at first.

"This is new," Brick admitted while kissing Blossom.

"Slightly awkward but new," Blossom replied.

"Should I sing something?"

"Go ahead."

"Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart must go on..."

Blossom looked down a Brick and gave him a look.

"'My Heart Will Go On?'"

"That song came to mind."

"So you sing songs from movies about ships sinking and people dying during sex?"

"Don't judge me!" Brick snapped. "You sure we should do this?"

"Hey, we swore on it." Blossom said removing Brick's red cap.

"Sure you don't want to go for a run instead?" Brick untied the red bow from Blossom's hair, letting it fall.

"No backing out now. We are doing this!"

"Gee you are more demanding than I thought," Brick said in amusement.

"Shut up! I'm horny! Kiss me!" Blossom lowered herself to Brick and their make out session, slowly, but surely, became steamy. Before she knew it, she was taking Brick's shirt off.

"Shit! Look at that body!" Blossom said amazed at his physique; tone and muscular, the type of body that made any girl hot.

"Somebody is really horny." Brick chuckled.

"I may want to bake cookies on your abs." Blossom said kissing his stomach.

"I've never heard that one before but okay..." Brick laughed.

He turned her over and kissed her again. This time, Brick was kissing her neck, down to her collarbone, pulled off her blouse, and removed her bra. As they kept making out, they were exchanging words as an attempt not to make it awkward.

"Pull my hair!"

"Kiss my chin!"

"Kiss my neck!"

"Tell me who you want badly?"

"Brick Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Did you just address me by my full name?"

"You asked a question, and I answered."

"I had a BLT for lunch!"

"Bacon is terrible!"

"Best food in the world!"

The room was filled with sounds of harsh grunts and soft moans. Soon, their clothes were off, only in their undergarments.

"I can't believe it," Blossom said.

"What?" Brick said sucking on her right breast.

"We were enemies as children...and now...here you are...in my room...in your boxers..." Blossom was moaning when trying to explain herself.

"Funny how things change," Brick replied. "By the way, your boobs are perky. What's your bra size?"

"34D. Don't judge me."

Blossom turned him over.

"Whoa, girl!"

"You have been on top long enough. My turn."

Blossom proceeded to sit on top of Brick and slowly gyrated her hips in a steady motion softly moaning.

"Yeah, girl...I will show you how I like it..." Brick said in between grunts.

It was hot and heavy in Blossom's room until...

"Surprise!" Two voices called.

"Oh shit!" Blossom and Brick exclaimed.

It was Bubbles and Buttercup! They surprised Blossom at their apartment. Blossom hopped off Brick and ran to her closet to throw on her pink bathrobe.

"Do you have a guy over?" Buttercup asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Ahh! Girls!" Blossom screamed.

"Whoa!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried.

"Looks like we came at a bad time." Bubbles giggled.

"Yes! You did!" Blossom said as she put on her pink robe.

"Okay. Sorry about that." Bubbles giggled while still covering her eyes. "We aren't watching you in your inappropriate black underwear."

"Yeah. We can't see your bare naked boobs...or the guy in the room you were hooking up with..." Buttercup said while covering her eyes.

"Oh, Blossom...I missed you from New York!" Bubbles, while still covering her eyes, went to hug Brick, who stood awkwardly in his boxers. "Did you start working out? You are very muscular."

"Blossom, it's been forever! How have you been?" Buttercup, while still covering her eyes, smacked Brick's bottom. "Damn, girl! Your ass is tone!"

Brick looked at Blossom with awkwardness written on his face.

"Girls, I'm right here." Blossom made a face.

Bubbles and Buttercup opened their eyes and saw Blossom standing by the door in her pink robe. They then looked at Brick, who stood uncomfortably. Bubbles let go of Brick.

"Sorry...hehe." Bubbles was embarrassed.

"Oh shit! Did I violate you, Brick?!" Buttercup cried.

"Next time you girls want to visit, please call..." Blossom was annoyed.


	6. We Are Just Friends

'This is probably the second most embarrassing moment of my life. The first being when Bubbles and Buttercup cut all my hair off and me having them, the monster and all of Townsville laugh at me. They are going to get it.' Blossom thought to herself.

The girls and Brick all were in the kitchen. Bubbles and Buttercup needed to recover from the awkward position they were in. From Bubbles hugging a half naked Brick to Buttercup groping Brick, it was embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as Blossom being caught in the act.

"I can't believe I groped you, Brick," Buttercup said making Blossom roll her eyes.

"Don't sweat it," Brick said. "I'm already over it."

"No. It isn't okay. I can't ever live this down."

"Oh really?" Blossom asked. "I'm so embarrassed right now. Why didn't you girls call?"

"We wanted to surprise you. That's the whole point of a surprise. We don't tell you." Bubbles giggled.

"But now we know when to call." Buttercup chuckled. "How long have you guys been sleeping together?"

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped.

"What? It is important to know this stuff. I need to make sure my sister and her fuck buddy are using protection." Buttercup said. "Next question, you guys aren't doing any weird BDSM shit that I should know about because I don't want to come home and find someone getting whipped..."

"Ew! Buttercup!" Blossom screamed.

"Maybe I should go..." Brick said awkwardly.

"I think you should. I will talk to you later." Blossom said.

With that, Brick walked out the door. Bubbles and Buttercup turned to Blossom after he left.

"Sweet Lord! When did he get hot?" Buttercup asked.

"I agree. I am not into red heads, but he is fine..." Bubbles added.

"Don't think I am not over what happened." Blossom said sharply.

"Blossom, we said sorry! We had no idea!" Buttercup stated. "We will call next time. We promise."

Blossom sighed and said, "Okay. Fine. Just promise to call?"

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded.

"So when did you start hooking up?" Buttercup asked.

"We started tonight," Blossom said. "We both haven't had intimacy in a while and decided a pact to be intimate. We just said as long as feelings do not get in the way, which I am sure they won't."

"Blossom, you maybe the smartest of the three of us but that isn't so," Buttercup said. "Feelings will always somehow manage to get in the way. Especially if I had a fuck buddy who looked like that."

"Buttercup, Brick and I are just friends, and that's that!" Blossom said in a convincing tone.

"But what if you fall madly in love with him and he doesn't reciprocate to your feelings the way you want him to?" Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, it won't happen because we are friends," Blossom stated again.

"Whatever you say," Buttercup said. "If it happens, don't come crying to me. However, I am happy you are taking after me and doing the friends with benefits thing. Isn't it great?" Buttercup giggled.

"Buttercup, I am with one guy. Not multiple guys like you." Blossom said.

"She owned you right there." Bubbles giggled.

"Shut up, Bubbles." Buttercup snapped. "Anyway, what's good here to eat? I'm starving."

Blossom led her sisters into the kitchen so get snacks. Blossom was going to stick with her word...no feelings...just sex.

* * *

 

The following week, Blossom got a letter in the mail for an internship at Cosmopolitan magazine. She was excited. She called up the lady over the phone who had hired her. Her name was Pricilla, and Blossom thanked her.

"You have no idea how much this means to me!" Blossom cried. "My sister, Bubbles, and I read this magazine for your fashion and makeup tips, articles and love advice..."

"I'm happy that you are happy," Pricilla said over the phone. "Your teachers had said great things about you, and I knew I had to hire Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls."

Blossom was beyond giddy that she got to write for her favorite magazine.

"I am assuming you want to hear your first assignment," Pricilla said.

"Um...yes!" Blossom said then gained her composure back. She sounded like Bubbles. "Sorry. Yes, please."

Pricilla laughed and said, "Okay. Just so you know, before you get a spot in our office next semester, you need to prove yourself to me first. You need to show me you have what it takes to write articles. So...your assignment will be to do research if men and women can just be friends while hooking up. This is going into our January issue."

Blossom stood on the phone in silence. It was almost the same conversation she had with Buttercup. Of course, they can stay friends. Why not?

"You understand the assignment?" Pricilla asked snapping Blossom back to reality.

"Yes. Of course." Blossom replied.

"Good. And I will see to it that you gather as much information as you need." Pricilla said before hanging up on Blossom.

'Oh dear. Do I have an assignment on my hands?' is all Blossom thought.

* * *

 

Blossom met up with Brick at the Townsville Park. She found him on a bench reading, Tom Sawyer. She went over to him.

"Hey!" she called.

Brick took his eyes off his book and saw Blossom. He closed the book and walked over to her.

"Hey there, Pink Stuff," Brick called back.

"How was class?" Blossom asked.

"Boring." Brick chuckled. "And you?"

"Awesome! I got that internship I was talking about the other day." Blossom said excitedly.

"Congrats!" Brick said as he bent forward to give Blossom a hug. "You tell your sisters?" Brick asked as he began to walk.

"Not yet." Blossom giggled as she followed.

"Speaking of which, what did they say to after I left?"

"Well, they think us hooking us isn't a good idea because feelings will develop. I strictly told them we are just friends and plan to keep it that way."

"They are being worried over nothing I guess." Brick chuckled.

"After all..it was just a one-time thing that ended with sheer awkwardness and embarrassment," Blossom added.

"Yeah. I can't believe your sister groped me. And she actually gripped her fingers into it." Brick said with a shudder.

"Buttercup thought it was me and it was an accident," Blossom said attempting to stick up for Buttercup.

"She smacks you in the ass?" Brick asked with humor in his tone.

"From time to time." Blossom rolled her eyes. "She doesn't do it to Bubbles because she claims Bubbles lacks junk in the trunk."

"That I'd like to see." Brick snickered.

Blossom smacked Brick's arm.

"Speaking of the other night," Brick started, "it didn't feel weird to you...did it?"

"Well...what kept running through my mind was how we use to kick the living stew out of one another as kids and then I see you in your boxers." Blossom chuckled.

"Would it sound weird if I said that when you were dry humping me that I was thinking of the time I did the Saratoga Speedbag to you?"

"Actually...not really because I was thinking about the time how HIM brought you and your brothers back and the sheer frustration it was to fight you guys."

"Oh, good times." Brick snickered.

"Yeah...good times were when my sisters and I shrunk you and your brothers down a size." Blossom giggled.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yes, it was."

Brick rolled his eyes.

"So should it just be a one-time thing?" Brick asked

"If that is how you feel, Brick, then maybe it should be. We leave it at that, and we just stick to doing what we do...being friends..."

"Yeah...friends who hang out..."

"Talk about life..."

"Get food..."

"And do the things friends do..."

Blossom and Brick stared at each other for a moment.

"My place of your's?" Brick asked.

"Your's," Blossom added.

With that, Brick and Blossom took off and went to Brick's apartment.

* * *

 

 Once they got to the Rowdyruff apartment, Blossom and Brick immediately started in with another make out session. This time, it was steamier than the last.

"What are we doing?" Blossom asked while kissing Brick.

"I have no idea!" Brick responded while kissing her back.

The two fell on the couch. Blossom practically tore Brick's shirt off him and threw off his cap. Brick resorted to pulling Blossom's blouse, skirt, and bra off. He noticed a small tattoo of a fox on her hipbone.

"How did I not see a fox tattoo the other night?" Brick asked while kissing Blossom's flat stomach making her shiver with delight.

"Maybe because you aren't very observant," Blossom replied in between moans.

"Why a fox?" Brick asked, his tongue moving lower, teasing her.

"Because...I thought of it as my spirit animal...I thought foxes were...wild and free...and...I desperately wanted to be a fox..." Blossom replied in between moans as Brick's mouth teased her.

His mouth met her left breast making her giggle.

"Really?" He said slightly annoyed that she was giggling.

"Sorry...my left boob is sensitive..." Blossom replied.

"That explains it," Brick said.

Blossom pushed Brick down on his couch.

"You like pushing me down, don't you?" Brick asked.

"Possibly," Blossom replied as she started kissing and sucking in his tone stomach. She noticed he had a tattoo on his rib cage she meant to ask him about.

"Why do you have Japanese writing tattoo on your rib cage?" She asked in between kisses and licks.

"It means 'destroy.' A Rowdyruff Boy brings chaos and destroys shit. Plus, don't judge me...but I was into anime at one point in my life..." Brick said through grunts.

"When was that?"

"Sometime in high school. I never told anyone."

"Were you also a nerd?"

"Anime doesn't make you a nerd!" Brick said defensively.

"Alright, sorry. You big baby!" Blossom said annoyed he yelled at her.

"You want to stop?" Brick asked unbuckling his belt.

"No," Blossom replied undoing her hair.

"Me neither." Brick leaned in and gave her an open mouth kiss.

Soon, the steamy make-out/foreplay session turned into full on sex. The apartment was filled with loud noises, harsh grunts and screams of names. After, what seemed to be an hour, Brick and Blossom both laid on the floor trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow..." Brick said.

"That was...wow..." Blossom replied.

"Yeah..." Brick chortled. "You were riding me like a cowgirl on speed."

"And you...your tongue down there knows how to get a girl as wet as a mermaid. I mean, geeze. I didn't want you to stop." Blossom joked.

"Well you can't stop a good thing, babe," Brick said pompously. "Want to go at it again?"

With that said, Blossom got on top of Brick, who was still as hard as a rock, and started another make-out/foreplay session, which led to an even longer session of sex. They had only one thing on their minds during sex...yep, we can still be friends...sex friends.


	7. Lunch With Robin, Gym With Butch

Blossom and Brick have been going on the same escapade for a few weeks now...meet up and have sex. It was all they seemed to do. Sometimes, Blossom would surprise Brick at his job, and they would go at it in a tiny closet. It wasn't a big deal to neither of them. So what if people say that sex would make their friendship complicated.

Blossom and Brick managed not to make it complicated. One night, after a day of fighting crime, Blossom went to Brick's place for another session of sex and laying in bed while talking about anything and everything while Audioslave's, 'Like a Stone' played on Brick's iPod player speakers.

"How was crime fighting?" Brick asked looking at Blossom, who was curled up in his arms, in a friendly way of course.

"Eh...it was another robbery. I don't know about you, but ever since Buttercup join the army and Bubbles went to New York for fashion school, crime has seen to disappear. The most action I get now is either a robbery or the Mayor and his pickle jar." Blossom stated while circling her thumb on Brick's arm.

"That should be a break for you." Brick chuckled and kissed her on top of the head.

"Not really. I enjoyed keeping the city safe from monsters and bad guys. Sure, it gets tedious, but it helped pass the time." Blossom said. "Now, very little crime seems boring. You know the world is coming to an end when I start to miss Mojo.

Brick laughed at what she said and added, "You should be relieved but if that's how you feel."

"Are you baking something?" Blossom asked.

The delicious smell from the kitchen filled the whole apartment.

"Yeah. I was baking cookies. I knew you would come by after fighting crime so I thought I'd make you a treat."

"Since when do you bake?"

"Since I took home economics in high school due to the fact neither woodworking or business management couldn't fit in my schedule my junior year of high school. I was there for a good semester."

"That must've been fun."

"Eh. I was one of the few straight guys in my class. But I did learn how to cook for my brothers and me, so it was worth it." Brick laughed. "Anyway, want a cookie?"

"Sure," Blossom said.

Brick threw on pants and walked into the kitchen. Blossom's eyes followed as he left the room. She quickly realized she was admiring Brick's muscular body and quickly snapped out of it.

'Okay. He's attractive; he works out, he bakes, he's easy to talk to...he's just a friend. A friend!' She thought.

Brick came back with chocolate chip cookies on a plate. She took one bite and said, "These are the best cookies I've eaten."

The cookies were soft and chewy.

"Glad you like them. Maybe I should make more." Brick chuckled.

"I think you get a reward for being a great chef," Blossom said seductively.

"Damn, girl. Round two already?" Brick laughed.

"I'm just getting started," Blossom said, and she pulled Brick on top of her.

Once again, Brick's room was filled with loud moans and screams of names.

'I bet the neighbors, and all of Townsville, know my name.' Brick thought.

* * *

 

The following week, Blossom met up with her old friend, Robin, for yoga and lunch. After their yoga class, Blossom and Robin ate lunch at a small cafe that served soup and salads. She told Robin about Brick, how they made a pact only to be friends with benefits, her internship with Cosmopolitan and what she had to write.

"You are going to try and convince people that men and women can be friends while sleeping together?" Robin chuckled.

"It's possible," Blossom said. "Brick and I are doing it."

"Sweetie, I have to break it to you, but that isn't possible," Robin said.

"Buttercup said the same thing, and I am going to prove to everyone that we can still be friends!"

"I use to think it was impossible but..."

"But what?" Blossom was curious.

"Okay, before I tell you, don't judge me."

"Have I ever judged you before?"

"Nope." Robin giggled. "Okay. Remember Mitch Mitchelson?"

"What about him?" Blossom asked as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Senior year...well...he and I were friends with benefits for a while."

"What?!" Blossom said as loud as she could.

People turned to look at her.

"Yes. I secretly found his bad boy demeanor pretty hot, and we would have these hot make-out and foreplay sessions in my basement. He was kind of also my first."

"You serious?" Blossom asked.

"Yep. He knew how to rattle a headboard." Robin chuckled. "Plus he would put me in positions I had no idea existed."

"How did I not know this?" Blossom asked.

"Because you didn't like him and I was scared to tell you," Robin said. "So anyway, it was close to graduation, and he was going off to the Air Force, and we ended it. I was starting to fall for him. He never told me how he felt until he left."

"I just never imagined him with you," Blossom said. "But I don't think that will happen to Brick and me."

"Has he shown you any affection?"

"Well...the other night, he baked cookies because he knew I was coming over. I mean, it was nothing but..." Robin then cut off Blossom.

"Ah ha! He randomly baked you cookies. That means he likes you and thinks of you more than a fuck buddy." Robin said.

"He was nice." Blossom tried to convince Robin.

"Yeah but what guy bakes a girl cookies or does other kind gestures out of random because he is being nice? Mitch started bringing me roses out of random from time to time, and I use to think it was nothing. Think about it. He feels something for you. And you can argue with yourself or anyone trying to convince you but you will know sooner or later." Robin said while taking a bite of her salad. "Besides what I said, is Brick good?"

"Let's just say I couldn't walk straight for a few days...and he is very gifted with his mouth..." Blossom giggled.

"How big is here? Robin giggled.

Blossom grabbed her ice tea bottle and said, '"Almost as big as this bottle I hold in my very hand."

"Shit, Blossom! You really hit the jackpot with this one." Robin said making them both laugh.

* * *

 

The music in the background not only got Brick's blood pumping but it perfectly described his situation with Blossom.

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean_   
_She was the best damn woman that I ever saw_   
_She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies_   
_Knocking me out with those American thighs_

He and Butch decided to meet up too before Butch had to go back to school. They spend a day at the gym working out and talking about Blossom. The guys walked by the water cooler to get water.

"It's the same routine. We meet up, get food, go to the movies, or whatever, and we have sex." Brick said. "Sometimes we will have sex in the most random of places such as the closet at my job or in a secluded section of the Townsville Library (Author's note: Damn Blossom!)."

"Is she good at least?" Butch asked.

"Well...lets just say she's pretty wild. Plus...she's given me the best head of my life." Brick said. "Boomer is right, for once. Smart chicks are the freakiest in bed."

"Bro, I envy you. If I had a girl with a body that fine and knew how to give good head, I would be the happiest guy on earth." Butch said. "She tastes good?"

"She tastes good? I'm all up in there for hours, dude." Brick laughed. "Exaggeration, I know, but seriously."

"Dude, let's switch bodies for one day," Butch said.

"Dream on," Brick added.

"Yeah...I will be dreaming of myself giving those curves and legs some nice tongue lovin." Butch chuckled.

"Whatever, man. She's just a friend." Brick said as he picked up a weight, working out his arms.

"Hold on. You are not still trying to convince yourself of that friend bull shit?!" Butch said.

"She is just a friend and only a friend," Brick said.

"It's been almost a month of you two doing it. When you talk about her, you sound like you want to be serious with her. Not just with sex but in general. You like her, dude." Butch said. "Has she done something for you while you both convince each other you are just friends?"

"Well...she skipped class one day just to bring me a sandwich she made for me when I was work. And she also brought me coffee with extra espresso shots when I was about to pull an all-nighter writing a paper for philosophy. She ended up staying over after she helped me with." Brick said. "That I wasn't expecting."

"Ah ha! Chicks don't do random shit like that for guys they are fucking. Dude, she likes you." Butch stated.

"Dude, she does not. We are just friends and..." Brick was cutoff by Butch.

"Okay. Have you dated since sleeping with her?"

"No..."

"Okay so either something is really going on there that you do not realize or whatever but to be honest, YOU CANNOT STICK IT IN A WOMAN AND EXPECT TO STAY FRIENDS! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!"

To Brick's dismay, everyone at the gym stopped what they were doing and stared at Butch.

"Could you have been any louder?" Brick snapped.

"Sorry but for real. One of you better end this if you claim that you are friends but if feelings are there, then keep doing what you are doing. You can tell me that I am wrong and whatever but I'm telling you right now...sex and friendship don't go together. Now to change the subject for fuck's sake, please spot for me."

Brick helped spot for Butch only for Butch to ask, "You guys aren't doing any weird BDSM shit, are you? Because I don't want to come home and see somebody getting flogged."

An older man, who was nearby, stopped what he was doing and looked at the two Rowdyruff Boys. Brick gave Butch a dirty look.

"Don't make me drop this weight on you," Brick said.


	8. Failed Dates and Running into Exs

After a whole afternoon of having sex, Blossom and Brick laid there listening to "Hotline Bling" by Drake on Brick's iPod speakers.

"I still do not comprehend the dancing in the video." Blossom started.

"I do. He simply didn't give a shit." Brick replied.

Blossom turned over to look at Brick, who was tossing a baseball.

"You okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"You seemed distant when we were having sex before."

"I did? You seemed distant."

"I did?"

"A little," Brick added. "What's going on?"

"Well...I did some thinking yesterday..." Blossom stared.

"About?"

"We haven't dated other people. Sure, I know we said we could only be sex buddies, but I didn't realize that it would keep us from dating again."

"I was thinking the same thing actually," Brick said.

"So...you want to end this?" Blossom asked.

"Do you want to end this?" Brick asked.

"If it keeps us from dating other people..."

"So let's date other people..."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Good!" Blossom and Brick said together.

"Want to get food?" Brick asked.

"Sure," Blossom replied.

The two got out of bed, got dressed and headed out the door.

* * *

Blossom and Brick both ended up going to a small Italian pizza place.

"I hear the pizza here is the best," Blossom said as she took her seat and removed her jacket.

"And the put it in a stone oven. I don't think I have seen pizza being made like that." Brick stated.

The pretty waitress (Author's note: Think about what Serenity from Yu-Gi-Oh looks like. She looks like Serenity because Serenity is pretty.) walked over to them and said, "Hello! Welcome to Gino's Wood Fired Pizza. My name is Amanda. I will be your server for today. What can I get you?"

"Can I get a beer?" Brick asked.

"I'll have a sparkling water with lemon," Blossom asked.

the waitress took their orders down and went off.

"She's cute," Blossom said.

"She is." Brick agreed.

"You should ask her out." Blossom suggested.

"Wait...your choosing my dates?" Brick laughed.

"Yeah. Why not?" Blossom giggled.

"Maybe after lunch, I will get her number. How about that?"

"Fine by me."

Amanda came back with Brick and Blossom's drinks and said, "You guys ready to order?"

"Yeah. I will have the Margharita pizza." Brick said.

"And I will have the Cauliflower and eggplant pizza," Blossom added.

"Okay then." Amanda took off.

* * *

After lunch, Blossom said, "Now is your chance..."

Brick got up and said, "Here goes nothing, Pink Stuff."

Blossom watched Brick approach Amanda with confidence. He looked to be exchanging a few words with her, smiling and flirting included. She gave him a piece of paper, and he walked back.

"So?" Blossom started.

"I got her number, and I will call her tonight," Brick said with a smile on his face.

"Nice! Let's get out of here now!" Blossom said.

* * *

 

After lunch, Blossom and Brick ended up in Barnes and Nobel. While looking at comic books with Brick, Blossom noticed a very handsome and muscular guy who looked similar to the actor Michael B Jordan making flirty eyes at her. Brick noticed this and said to Blossom, "That guy is checking out your stuff."

"Shut up! Don't make it obvious." Blossom giggled.

"I don't blame him. You have a great ass." Brick said staring at her bottom.

"Didn't you say my ass looked fake before?" Blossom said.

"That's because you needed me to be less emotionally supportive." Brick chortled. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Now you are choosing my dates?" Blossom said.

"You made me get Amanda's number so get...Michael B Jordan's number!" Brick said.

"Why did you call him that?"

"Because he looks like him now go work your magic!"

Blossom walked over to the guy looking at her and sat across from him. Brick watched them talk and flirt for five minutes. Then he gave Blossom a piece of paper, and she walked back over to Brick.

"So?" Brick asked.

"His name is Damien, and I have a date!" Blossom said.

"Good for you! Let's get out of here now." Brick said.

Brick and Blossom walked out of Barnes and Nobel and ended up at the corner of the street.

"So looks like we have dates," Brick said.

"Yeah. Maybe this friend with benefits thing were meant to happen for a reason?" Blossom said.

"Possibly," Brick said. "So...I guess I will talk to your soon?"

"Yeah...call me..." Blossom said.

"Okay then," Brick said.

He and Blossom hugged before flying in different directions. For whatever reason, they left one another with a feeling of jealousy. It wasn't supposed to happen. They were friends after all.

* * *

 

Thursday night, Blossom had a dinner date with Damien at an Indian restaurant. He was a resident of Citiesville, a med school student and was doing an internship at the Townsville Hospital. He and Blossom had a lot in common, such as their love for old literature, their favorite cereal when they were children was Lucky Captain Rabbit King and Damien too had siblings.

"I love my sisters. We can get on each other's backs from time to time, but they are everything to me." Blossom stated.

"My brothers a pretty cool. My older brother recently got engaged. We are pretty excited for him."

"When is the wedding?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know." Damien laughed. "They are probably going to be those five-year engaged couples that's how laid back they are."

"My sister, Buttercup, is like that. She doesn't care about fashion or having to get dolled up but is very chill. I guess I respect that about her." Blossom giggled.

"You have a pretty smile. I have never met a girl like you." Damien said.

This made Blossom blush. Sure Damien was sweet, funny, smart, and very handsome, but for some reason, it wasn't the same as it was with Brick.

* * *

Brick took Amanda to a night club. He and Amanda danced to a couple of songs and had a few drinks. They then decided to go somewhere to talk, so he took her to Starbucks, where they got coffee.

"You really love dancing," Brick said.

"Yeah. I'm a dancer for the Townsville Dance Company. We are going on tour the beginning of next year." Amanda said.

"So is that why you are working as a waitress?" Brick said. "You know...to pay the bills when you aren't dancing across the country?"

"Sort of." Amanda giggled. "How about you? What's your story?"

"Well I am in school, and when I get my associates, I'm joining the Marines," Brick said.

"My father was in the Marines. He told me it was the best years of his life." Amanda added.

Brick was having a good time with Amanda, but it wasn't Blossom. Amanda was sweet, pretty talked a lot, but it wasn't the same as it was with Blossom.

* * *

 

After their dates, Blossom called Brick.

"I was thinking of calling you," Brick said.

"How was your date?" Blossom asked.

"Nice actually. She is a sweet girl. And yours?"

"Perfect. He is nice."

"Nice to know."

"Same with you."

There was a little bit of silence on the receiving ends.

"So..." Brick said.

"So..." Blossom said.

"Want to double next Thursday? So I can see if Damien is right for you and you can see if Amanda is right for me?" Brick suggested.

He just wanted to see Blossom again.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." Blossom said.

"Okay then. It is set."

"Cool."

"Okay." Both parties said over the phone before hanging up.

* * *

 

Thursday night, both pairs went out to a Thai restaurant. Blossom and Amanda spoke to each other most of the evening.

"You and my sister would get along." Blossom giggled. "She is such a girly girl."

"She sounds like how you described me." Amanda giggled.

"So you're a dancer?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. I dance back up for the Townsville Dance Company. We are going on tour next year." Amanda explained.

"What show are you participating in?" Damien asked.

"We are doing a production of A Chorus Line, and then we are doing Gypsy shortly after."

"My mother was in both of those shows. She said they were the best years of her life" Damien said.

"Oh my gosh. She is a dancer too?" Amanda then turned her attention to Damien.

"She danced all her life," Damien added.

Soon, Amanda and Damien were the two chatterboxes all night. Brick and Blossom gave each other a 'What just happened' look. After dinner, Amanda and Damien decided to share a cab home.

"You don't mind?" Damien asked Blossom.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Blossom said.

"Cool!" Amanda said taking Damien's hand.

They went on their way leaving Brick and Blossom confused.

"Well...looks like our dates both ditched us for each other," Brick said.

"How embarrassing," Blossom added.

"Want to go get coffee?" Brick asked.

"Sure." Blossom agreed.

The two went to Starbucks and ordered coffee and pastries. They sat down on the couch and talked.

"In a way I am relieved. She was a little ditzy." Brick said as he took a bite of crumb cake.

"Yeah. He was a nice guy, but we had too much in common." Blossom added. "There is only so much of talking about the same interests that I can take."

"It was probably a blessing in disguise," Brick said.

"I wonder if they are getting it on as of now." Blossom joked making Brick laugh.

"We should be so lucky," Brick added.

Blossom was chewing on a cookie when she looked up to see a familiar face. Brick looked up too.

"Hello, Brick."

"Hello, Blossom."

Brick and Blossom looked up and saw Princess and Declan...together! Brick noticed Princess wasn't wearing her signature curls. She straightened her hair. Blossom observed Declan grew his sideburns out.

"Um...hi..." Brick said.

"Declan! What brings your here?" Blossom asked.

"If you must know, Declan and I are an item," Princess said in a haughty tone. "We met at the Townsville Autumn Gala last month, and now we are together."

"It's true," Declan said. "She approached me, and we hit it off."

"Don't feel bad Blossom, for Declan upgraded to much more. He and I are even going to his family's mansion in Ireland for Thanksgiving next week. And get this...his parents are friends with Bono." Princess said.

"So I have heard, Princess." Blossom said emotionless.

"I believe this is the proper payback for not letting me be a Powerpuff Girl. It must hurt to see the man you once loved with me." Princess turned to Brick and said, "Don't be jealous, Brick. I understand it is hard to see that I have gotten over you quick and moved on."

Brick made a sarcastic chortle, which made Princess glare at him.

"Come on, Declan. We are waisting our time. Let our exs wallow in jealousy for we are much better suited." Princess said taking Declan's hand.

"See you around, Blossom." Declan turned to Brick. "Nice meeting you, lad."

Once Declan and Princess left, Blossom and Brick let out loud laughter.

"Wow...our exs...together," Brick said.

"What are the chances?" Blossom laughed.

"Apparently, Declan's parents know Bono." Brick said mimicking Princess.

He was right on spot making Blossom laugh.

"Like, don't be jealous because we upgraded," Blossom added mimicking Princess as well.

The two laughed.

* * *

 

Once Blossom got home after a night out on the town, she changed into her pink pajamas and was typing her article on her laptop when her cell phone rang. It was Professor Utonium calling from Florida. He got a better job in Florida that paid him twice the salary he was making in Townsville.

"Hi, Professor!" Blossom squealed.

"Hi, Blossom!" Professor said over the other line.

"I miss you! How is Florida?" Blossom asked.

"Wonderful. Ms. Keane and I are having a great time down here. How are you?"

"Good. Just doing my assignment for my internship and catching up on school work. How about you?"

"Same. Just working. My new job is great."

"That's good to hear."

"Oh, did you get my invite for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. I will be there! Is Buttercup coming?"

"Thankfully, her base is stationed in Florida, so she will be here," Professor said gleefully. "Bubbles is already hyped. She can't wait to go on the beach."

"Same." Blossom giggled.

"You know, you can bring a friend if you like?" Professor suggested.

"Are you sure? I think Robin is going to Aspen with her family during the break so I will ask around."

"Not a problem. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I will see you soon." Blossom said before hanging up.

She dialed up Brick, who immediately picked up.

"Can't go on without me, Pink Stuff?" He chuckled. "You just saw me hours ago."

"Shut up." Blossom joked. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Well my brothers are coming, and we are probably going out to eat because we're losers." Brick joked.

"Well cancel plans. You guys come to Florida. My dad has a bigger house on the beach, and I would love to have your company."

"Wait..you want my brothers and I to come to Florida with you?"

"Sure. You guys don't deserve to be alone on the holidays." Blossom said.

"Well, in that case, I accept your invitation, and I know my brothers will too when they hear Florida," Brick said.

"Okay. So it's set! See ya!" Blossom hung up on Brick.


	9. Celebrate Me Home

Blossom flew to Florida that week since she didn't have classes for four days the week of Thanksgiving. She decided to be the first one over to see the Professor and Ms. Keane. Once her plane landed, she walked out to find the Professor and Ms. Keane waving to her, which made her smile. She immediately ran over to hug them both.

"How are you doing?" Professor Utonium said excitedly.

"I'm very good!" Blossom answered. "Townsville is pretty lonely without you two."

"Yes but Florida is better." Ms. Keane laughed.

"You lost weight, Blossom. Have you been on those silly diets most girls your age go on?" Professor joked.

"Nope. Just regular eating healthy and exercise." Blossom giggled.

"Come on. Let's grab your luggage." Ms. Keane said.

Blossom's pink luggage and duffle bags decorated with red hearts were one of the few bags to come out first. Florida was hot, but it was nice to get away from Townsville for a while. After they had gotten her bags, they headed to the car. Professor got a brand new BMW Beamer.

"When is Bubbles flying out?" Blossom asked.

"She will be here tomorrow. She said she would come today, but she had a hands-on exam." Professor answered.

"So glad I didn't consider fashion school." Blossom giggled.

The drive home was nice. Blossom saw all sorts of tropical life and noticed how blue the ocean was.

"Gee, Professor. The must be all kinds of tropical life down here you could get research on." Blossom said.

"Believe me; I have discovered things I didn't know even existed till now. Maybe I will show you some of the research when we get home." Professor suggested.

"Honey, let her unpack and get settled in." Ms. Keane said and winked to Blossom.

Professor pulled up to the driveway of the house. It was much larger than Blossom's old house in the suburbs of Townsville. Bigger and more spacious. The interior was still the same; retro 60sish. The Professor set the girls up in a room with three separate beds. One single twin size bed and a bunk bed. Blossom took her place on the top bunk before Buttercup could snag it. Blossom looked out the window of her room and saw the beach. The water was clear blue and beautiful.

"Professor, can I live here forever?" Blossom joked.

Professor laughed and said, "I'm glad you like it, Blossom. Want to see the lab?"

"Yeah!" Blossom said and followed her father down to the basement.

* * *

 

Blossom sat on the beach with Ms. Keane. She asked her to look over her article for her internship with Cosmopolitan.

"What do you think?" Blossom asked.

"It's...interesting...not very informative enough, though." Ms. Keane said.

"How so?" That wasn't the answer Blossom wanted to hear.

"Well, you are just stating what you feel. You don't have enough facts. Besides, how can...wait, Blossom, is something going on?"

"Uh...why?" Blossom seemed nervous.

"Well, your article is giving something away. Are you seeing someone?" Ms. Keane asked.

Blossom could trust Ms. Keane. She was the first one, besides her sisters and Robin, she went to when she lost her virginity to her first boyfriend in high school, Dexter, and was heartbroken when he ended their relationship because she earned the title valedictorian and he came in as class salutatorian. He claimed he was robbed of that title and couldn't be with a girl who was "smarter than him."; this made Buttercup go over to his house at night so she could punch him in the nose because not only did he break Blossom's heart and robbed her of her virginity but he came off as sexist. She knew her well enough not to go rat her out to Professor Utonium.

"Well...I broke up with my boyfriend, Declan," Blossom started, "and I ran into Brick Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys. We started hanging out as friends because we were lonely and needed the company of one another. Then we both decided we missed the physical intimacy and...well...we were sleeping with one another but vowed just to stay friends."

"Oh, my..." Ms. Keane said.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Blossom asked.

"Well I will be honest," Ms. Keane started, "I don't agree with what you are doing with this boy. But you are a young 19-year-old woman now and old enough to make choices. However, I feel that you cannot have that relationship with someone and just expect only friendship."

"You are the third person to tell me this. Buttercup was first, then Robin."

"Well, don't listen to Buttercup because she isn't one to talk. She goes through boys like she does socks." Ms. Keane said making Blossom giggle. "But it isn't possible for that to happen. Do you like this boy?"

"I don't know..." Blossom said. "He is great looking, funny, smart, sarcastic and he is great company. But I don't know. It's hard to tell..."

"Blossom, I just want you to be careful. That is all I am saying." Ms. Keane said patting Blossom on the arm.

* * *

 

It was Thanksgiving morning; Bubbles came in two days before, and she and Blossom spent the last two days sitting on the beach, gossiping, playing in the ocean, going out for a drink, doing each other's hair, making mud masks and baking pies the night before. Bubbles loved the new house.

"I can't wait for Buttercup to come home." Bubbles said while preparing the stuffing. "We will be together again."

"I wonder what time she is getting here." Blossom said while preparing spinach artichoke dip.

The doorbell rang. Blossom and Bubbles flew to the door, leaving pink and blue streaks, and answered it. It was Buttercup wearing her army combat uniform. Her last name, Utonium, was embroidered on the side. Blossom and Bubbles both attack hugged her.

"Woah! Is this the welcoming committee?" Buttercup asked.

"We missed you!" Blossom cried.

"You saw me two months ago." Buttercup chuckled.

"You look great!" Bubbles commented on her uniform.

"Well, the army agrees with me." Buttercup joked. "It smells good in here. Are you guys preparing the food?"

"Yes. Come help us!" Bubbles cried while jumping up and down.

"Bubbles, she just got in. Let her relax first." Blossom laughed.

"Yeah. Where is Professor and Ms. Keane?"

Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane saw Buttercup and ran over to her.

"There is my soldier girl!" Professor exclaimed and hugged Buttercup. "You look great! I'm so glad you are here."

"I'm happy to be home. Now, where is the beach? I want to see it!"

* * *

 

As Blossom and Bubbles were in the kitchen baking and cooking, Buttercup, who was now wearing a fitted green tank top and blue jean shorts that gave an outline of her curvy athletic figure, walked in

"Did you girls invite anyone over?" she asked.

"I asked my roommate, but she is going home to London to see her family, so nope hehe." Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah. No one interested me." Buttercup said. "How about you, Blossom? Did you invite Brick?"

"Yeah...and I kind of invited his brothers to fly out too," Blossom replied.

"You invited the whole Rowdyruff Boy clan?" Bubbles asked.

"Why would you invite them?" Buttercup asked.

"Well they were going to be alone, and I felt bad so why not invite them? Besides, didn't you say you thought Boomer was cute, Bubbles?" Blossom joked.

"He is..." Bubbles giggled. "But still! It's the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Maybe she wants to get it in down in Florida." Buttercup joked. "Or better yet, maybe Florida isn't the only southern region she wants Brick to visit..."

"Buttercup, TMI!" Blossom snapped.

"Come on, Blossom; it isn't like I don't know he has done that to you." Buttercup snickered.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Blossom gave the sweet potatoes to Buttercup and said, "Tend to these while I get the door."

As Blossom ran to the door, Buttercup said, "She is still bossy."

As Blossom walked to the door, she checked herself in the mirror and fixed her hair a bit. She got the door and saw all three Rowdyruff Boys standing there.

"Hey, Pink Stuff!" Brick greeted her as he bent to hug her.

"How was your flight?" Blossom asked.

"It was boring but what can you do?" Boomer said.

Bubbles peeked through the kitchen and saw the boys. She turned to Buttercup and said, "Wow...the years have been good to them. Boomer is...wow wee! Check out those biceps He is like a blonde god now."

"Bubbles relax. I bet they are...oh my God. Butch is hot. Look at that body!" Buttercup commented. "Hot damn, I'd let him do things to me all night."

Bubbles gave Buttercup a look only for Buttercup to say, "Come on, girl! You are thinking the same thing!"

The boys saw Bubbles and Buttercup peek from the kitchen. They flushed red and ran away.

"Anyway, can we come in? It's hot as balls out here." Butch said earning a dirty look from Brick.

"Sure. Come in." Blossom let the boys in. "Girls, remember the Rowdyruff Boys?"

Buttercup and Bubbles walked out of the kitchen. Bubbles was stuttering, "Um...h...h...hi...very nice to see you again."

"Have you been working out? I mean you look like you work out...I mean...damn it...now I'm stuttering!" Buttercup stammered.

"You got something in your hair," Boomer said to Bubbles.

Bubbles saw she had some artichoke dip in her hair and ran into the kitchen embarrassed. Buttercup followed. Blossom snickered and said, "Don't mind them. Come on. I will set you guys up down stairs in the basement. The Professor has two air mattresses and a couch, which feels like a cloud when you sit on it."

"I get the couch!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Damn it," Butch said.

As Blossom led the boys in the basement, Brick pulled her aside and said, "Thanks for this. It would've sucked spending Thanksgiving at the diner."

"No problem," Blossom said.

"And to be honest, it would've sucked even more if you weren't in town," Brick added.

Blushing, Blossom said, "I'm happy I could help."

Brick smiled and followed his brothers downstairs while Blossom walked back to the kitchen.


	10. Thanksgiving Waltz

Blossom and Bubbles were working in the kitchen with Ms. Keane and the Professor cooking and having fun while Buttercup and the Rowdyruff Boys were in the living room watching football. The Townsville Gophers (Author's note: Couldn't think of a mascot. Sorry.) were playing the Miami Dolphins.

Blossom walked in the living room to place chips for Buttercup, Brick, Butch and Boomer and walked back into the kitchen. Butch's eyes followed her much to Brick's disapproval. She was dressed in a strapless, fuchsia colored maxi dress that had a brown belt around the waist. It was loose but tight enough to exaggerate her curves beautifully. She wore her frilly, pink apron while she cooked.

"Mmmm...Lord, forgive me for my sinful thoughts." He said.

"Dude!" Brick snapped. "Not right now!"

Butch laughed earning a glare from Brick.

The Professor ran into the living room to check the score.

"How is Townsville doing?" He asked.

"So far, Townsville and Miami are tied," Boomer stated.

"Professor!" Bubbles screeched from the kitchen. "Come take care of the turkey. Forget stinky football!"

"Sir," Brick started, "I will help out in the kitchen. You watch football."

"Thank you, Brick," Professor said taking Brick's seat next to Buttercup.

Brick saw Blossom chopping onions. He walked over and said, "Make sure those are chopped finely. Nobody wants to bite into big chunks of onions."

"Good point." Blossom laughed.

The two watched Bubbles whisking away. She was dressed in a cute frilly blue sundress and also wore an apron except her's was blue with pink polka dots.

"Would you kill me if I told you that Boomer thinks Bubbles is cute?" Brick snickered.

"No. She calls him the blonde god." Blossom giggled.

"Stop talking! Work!" Bubbles shrieked.

Brick and Blossom exchanged looks and laughed. Ms. Keane and Bubbles noticed how flirty Brick and Blossom were acting in the kitchen. Ms. Keane whispered to Bubbles, "I think that boy likes Blossom."

"Just look at how he looks at her. It's dreamy." Bubbles whispered back.

"Yeah! Touchdown!" Everyone from inside screamed.

"You don't mess with Townsville!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Everyone from the kitchen ran inside the living room.

"What happened?" Blossom asked.

"Townsville scored a touchdown!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Beautiful!" Brick said looking at the screen.

* * *

 

 It was now dinner time. Everyone took their seats, said Grace and dug into the food. Professor Utonium carved the turkey.

"That is one huge bird," Butch said observing the turkey.

"The poor turkey never had a chance." Bubbles said sadly.

"Bubbles, animals were put on earth for us to consume. You vegans are so silly." Buttercup said mocking her.

"Amen to that, girl." Butch leaned in just to high five Buttercup.

"Bubbles, may you please pass me the stuffing?" Blossom asked.

"Hopefully you didn't burn it like last year." Buttercup joked.

"Shut up, Buttercup." Blossom snapped.

"Girls, be nice," Professor warned.

"Blossom, that lasagna you made looks delicious." Ms. Keane commented.

"If you think that's delicious," Blossom started, "wait till you try the pies."

"You made pie?" Boomer asked. "I love pie!"

"We made chocolate cream, apple, and cherry!" Bubbles said. "Oh, and I made chocolate cupcakes."

"Sounds delicious already," Boomer said making Bubbles giggle.

"So, who is pumped for the Black Friday sales?" Brick asked.

"I am! I am going to get new scarves, boots, and dresses for my closet!" Bubbles squealed.

"I never understood Black Friday." Blossom explained while taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Um...hello? Sales. You can get a large screen TV for under $200.00." Butch commented.

"One day only sales," Boomer added.

"Remember when we made a haul last year, Professor?" Buttercup asked.

"No. I only remember nearly getting trampled on, and Bubbles saved me while you and Blossom were grabbing everything you can find." Professor laughed.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Blossom laughed.

Everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

 

 After dinner, Bubbles and Blossom brought out dessert. Ms. Keane and Professor Utonium went for a walk, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys played Just Dance and Sing It. Eventually, Blossom separated herself from the festivities just to look at the ocean. She was listening to music on her iPhone speakers while taking the view in. Brick came out on the deck.

"Butch is about to butcher 'Wonderwall.' You're missing it." He laughed.

"I just needed to get out," Blossom said.

"This was the best Thanksgiving I ever had. It beats diner food by a landslide."

"I'm happy you are having fun," Blossom said with a smile. "I'm happy you decided to come. I would've wanted your company."

"It's so funny how it's warm down here but cold back home," Brick said.

"Yeah. I can get used to this." Blossom added. "I am happy Professor chose Florida of all places."

A French song on Blossom's speakers came on next. It was called, 'La Complainte de la Butte.' **(Author's note: That song is gorgeous.)**

 _En haut de la rue St-Vincent_  
_Un poète et une inconnue_  
_S'aimèrent l'espace d'un instant_  
_Mais il ne l'a jamais revue_

Brick said, "Since when do you know French?"

"I took four years of honor's French in high school," Blossom said. "This song is gorgeous."

 _Cette chanson il composa_  
_Espérant que son inconnue_  
_Un matin d'printemps l'entendra_  
_Quelque part au coin d'une rue_

Brick held his hand out to Blossom and said, "May I have this dance?"

Blossom smiled, took his hand and replied, "Oui, vous pouvez, monsieur."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Bubbles noticed that Blossom and Brick were gone.

"Hey. Where are Brick and Blossom?" She asked.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't babysitting them." Buttercup stated.

Bubbles ran into the kitchen to find them. She saw them dancing to a waltz outside. She ran in the living room and called over, "You guys! Look!"

Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch followed Bubbles and saw Brick and Blossom dancing.

"Brick can waltz?" Boomer asked.

"And he can dance pretty damn good." Butch said.

* * *

 

Brick led the waltz with grace.

_La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux_

_La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous_

_La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases_

_Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise_

Blossom looked into Brick's red eyes and saw something she hadn't seen before. He wasn't giving her that lustful stare he would give her before sex. It was something else, but she couldn't explain.

_The stairways up to la butte_

_Can make the wretched sigh_

_While windmill wings of the Moulin_

_shelter you and I_

Brick spun Blossom. She felt like she was floating on air with him. He brought her close and whispered, "You okay, Pink Stuff?"

"Yeah..." Blossom replied nervously.

"Good," Brick said spinning her again.

_Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main_

_Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine_

_J'oublie mon chagrin_

_Je sens sur tes levres une odeur de fievre de gosse mal nourri_

_Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'aneantit_

Blossom felt as if she was in a romantic movie. Sure, she and Brick mocked romance movies. But this just felt like a fairytale. Dancing with Brick wasn't anything like it was dancing with her previous boyfriends, Dexter and Declan.

_The stairways up to la butte_

_Can make the wreched sigh_

_While windmill wings of the moulin_

_shelter you and I_

Brick felt as if he was falling in love. Wait? No! A Rowdyruff doesn't fall hard. Yes. He may be claimed he loved Princess but looking back; the relationship was nothing but physical. Sure, he and Blossom were just friends with benefits, but something felt deeper than that. He almost forgot they had the past, which was brutal violence and mayhem.

_Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte, la princesse aussi_

_La da da da da da da da da da_

_Mes reves epanouis_

_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux_

_Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux_

The waltz ended, and all Blossom, and Brick heard were cheers from their siblings.

"Wow, Brick. Who knew you could dance?" Buttercup said.

"That was romantic." Bubbles said.

"Thanks...um...I'm going to go and charge my phone," Brick said before taking off.

Blossom walked inside and said, "The kitchen is messy. Let me clean it.


	11. Bye, Felicia

As Blossom tiptoed into the kitchen, she saw Butch and Brick sitting outside on the beach talking. She hid so she can get a close listen.

* * *

 

Brick sat on the beach looking at the ocean at about 2 AM. What was he thinking randomly waltzing with Blossom to a song in French? He was definitely out of his mind when he danced with her. Butch came up behind him.

"Yo, why are you sitting out here?" He asked.

"Can't sleep," Brick said. "And the beach is the rather more peaceful place to think."

"I meant to ask you, since when do you know the waltz?" Butch laughed.

"I was dragged to Princess' cotillion thing when I was going out with her, and I was forced to learn. She yelled at me when I kept stepping on her feet deliberately." Brick laughed.

"Figures how you knew how to waltz pretty fucking well. I have to admit; you could dance." Butch commented.

"Nobody knows that about me," Brick said. "Until today."

"Why did you ask Blossom to dance? Do you like her?" Butch asked.

"Again with that question?" Brick snapped.

"Well, you don't randomly ask a girl to waltz in public or flirt with her in the kitchen when cooking if you didn't like her," Butch said. "And the Waltz is romantic."

"Dude, Blossom is a friend and only a friend. Nothing else. So please stop pushing this!" Brick snapped. "Besides, it was stupid, and I never should've done that. I honestly think it would've been better if Blossom and I never met up at the diner that time. Sometimes I wish I didn't even go to the diner to get lunch. If I had just sat home, nothing would happen. Even the sex was a mistake."

"Fine. But if you want to be a big baby and get all defensive, be my guest. But I am right." Butch said. "Besides, I have seen the girls you have dated and this one makes you smile the most, dude. She's gorgeous; she's smart, and she is possibly the only one who keeps you sane. So go ahead and keep denying you like her. Because I am not the only one who sees it. Now if you don't mind, I am going to wake up Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup. And then, we are going to the Black Friday sales. There is a new Mac Book that is begging for me to violate it with my fingers."

Brick rolled his eyes as Butch walked away leaving Brick in his thoughts. Brick had to tell Blossom it was a mistake and shouldn't have asked her to dance. It was stupid too. So he walked inside to get some sleep.

Little did Brick know, Blossom heard what he said and was hurt by it. She went back into her room. She needed to leave Florida and go back to Townsville. And once she got back, she planned on ignoring Brick.

Blossom left while her dad and stepmom were asleep. Brick was nowhere insight. Good. He was probably jogging on the beach. Blossom packed her bags, left the Professor a note that read:

I just got an email from my boss from my internship saying she wanted to see my article early. I will call you when I land in Townsville. See you for New Years.

Blossom

Okay. She lied. But she couldn't stay in a house with a guy who didn't like her back. She didn't need Brick. She didn't need to hang around him if he didn't feel anything. Fuck him!

* * *

Brick came back from his jog on the beach. He walked into the kitchen for a cold drink of water. The house was empty because the other four were out since 4 AM for the Black Friday Sales.

"I hope they haven't gotten trampled on," Brick said to himself about Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles.

While drinking his water, he noticed Blossom's note.

'She left?' Brick thought.

Why would she leave so soon? Her internship probably didn't call her. But why would she be gone too soon?

* * *

 

Blossom finally landed in Townsville. Once she got off the plane, her phone went off.

"Professor?" she started.

"Brick told me you left a note. What happened? Why did you leave so soon?" Professor asked.

"I wrote it on the note. It should say why?" Blossom said.

"I had this whole weekend planned out, and I can't believe you just left," Professor said. "Are you okay? You don't sound fine."

"Yeah. I am annoyed my boss needed me to come back." Blossom lied.

"That is inconsiderate. Maybe I should have a talk with this boss of yours."

"No. It is fine. It isn't a big deal.

"Blossom, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. I am okay. Are Bubbles and Buttercup home?"

"They are getting a late breakfast with Boomer and Butch. They were out shopping the Black Fridays sales from 4 AM onward. They are nuts. Brick seemed concerned that you left."

"Really?" Blossom rolled her eyes when Professor mentioned Brick.

"Yeah. He was a little worried."

"Well, it isn't a big deal. Look, can I call you when I get to the apartment?"

"Okay. I love you, sweetie." Professor said. "Be safe."

"I love you too." Blossom said before hanging up."


	12. Back in Townsville

Thanksgiving weekend went by quickly! Bubbles went back to New York, Buttercup went back to the Army, Boomer went back to California, Butch went back to school while Brick went back to Townsville. He called Blossom a ton of times to talk to her.

"Hey, Bloss. It's me. Call me."

"Hey, Bloss. What's wrong. I haven't heard from you. Please call me."

"Blossom, this is the fifteenth time I am calling you today. What is wrong? Are you mad at me? Please talk to me."

Blossom never returned Brick's calls, which agitated him even more.

'What is wrong with her? Why are women difficult?' Brick thought.

* * *

 

Blossom worked on her article some more, making minor adjustments. Her boss called her while she was working.

"Blossom, how is your article coming?" Priscilla asked.

"Oh, it's coming. Just making adjustments." Blossom replied.

"Good. Because I want it in by next Monday." Priscilla said.

"Next Monday? Why so soon?"

"Because the new issue won't be out till next Friday. So I want to see an article in my office."

"Okay. Not a problem." Blossom said.

Blossom hung up on Priscilla and kept typing. Brick called again.

'Ugh! Leave me alone!' She thought.

Blossom was stressed. She needed to go to her spot to think.

* * *

 

Brick flew around Townsville to look for Blossom. He had no luck. Then he saw a figure with red hair sitting on a building. It was Blossom. He found her. Finally. He landed beside her and said, "Hey. You okay?"

"I don't know. You tell me." She snapped.

"What did I do?" Brick asked sincerely confused.

"Let me help you refresh your memory. Didn't you say you dancing with me was a mistake? Did you not at least feel something that night?" Blossom asked.

"Look, I was just..." Brick was cut off.

"Yes or no? Did you at least feel something?" Blossom said.

"I was just nice to you."

"So you only ask me to dance to a beautiful song, which was in French, only because you were nice?"

"Blossom, I only like you as a friend. What do you expect?"

"How you looked at me didn't seem it," Blossom said.

"I...I...Bloss, I'm just confused."

"Brick, how can you be confused? I know I at least felt something that night. How can you tell me you didn't feel anything?"

"I don't know how I feel for you. I'm confused."

"So confused that you had to tell Butch that it would've been better if you hadn't met up with me that time?" Blossom said.

"Okay, I didn't mean that..." Brick said.

"Brick, I think I figured out the problem. Since we started sleeping together, we thought it would be simple, and nothing would happen. But I think I am the only one who finally figured that it wasn't possible. I was warned by Buttercup, Robin, and my stepmom..." Brick cut off Blossom.

"Wait, why are you blabbing to your sister and Robin?" Brick asked.

"It isn't like you don't talk to your brothers, especially Butch." Blossom snapped.

"I rest my case," Brick said.

"And they all told me the same thing. That sex and friendship don't mix. I didn't want to believe them but guess what? I was wrong! I felt something that night you danced with me on the beach! I was feeling something when I saw you give your number to that girl, Amanda!"

"You told me to give her my number!"

"I denied my feelings!" Blossom screamed. "It may shock you, but I started to feel something when you first went down on me!"

Brick made a confused face after hearing that.

"Also, if you are going to go around and say you didn't feeling anything that night or continue to say that you like me as a friend, fuck it! Because I don't need to be around someone who cannot be honest with me!"

Blossom flew away leaving Brick alone.

* * *

 

Blossom finally finished her article that night.

"About damn time." She said to herself.

She emailed her finished draft to Priscilla after four hours of writing, editing and revising. She wasn't planning on talking to Brick for a few days. A few days turned into a week. This had to be the longest she went without talking to Brick. It was lonely, but she didn't need him. What she needed was to start getting ready for Christmas. So she went out to start her shopping. It wasn't a lot she had to buy for. Just her sisters, Professor, Ms. Keane, and three girlfriends. That was it.

She started decorating the apartment for when Bubbles would arrive home, being she would come home from college while Buttercup was still in the Army. Normally, Blossom and Bubbles would decorate the apartment while Buttercup put up the tree. She received Christmas cards from a few friends, including the Mayor and Ms. Bellum and hung them up. Aww. They were so sweet. They always remembered her. Blossom wanted to bad to text or call Brick, but she resisted the urge to. She didn't want or need him. Just then, her Facetime went off, and she ran to the computer. It was Bubbles.

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles squealed.

"Whats up?" Blossom asked.

"Just wanted to say hi." Bubbles giggled.

Blossom saw Boomer walking in the background of Bubbles' dorm room.

"Bubbles, what is Boomer doing there?" Blossom asked.

"Oh...he came to visit me. Don't tell anyone but I am not allowed to have boys in my dorm." Bubbles giggled.

"I won't say anything," Blossom asked.

"Why do you look so sad?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom told Bubbles everything with Brick and how she started to feel something for him.

"And I do not want to call him because I never liked caving into weakness. I was always setting an example for you and Buttercup and being the leader. I'm not going to call him because I just don't want to cave in." Blossom explained.

"My brother can be a ball buster. But don't worry. It's Brick being Brick." Boomer said.

"Honey, can I please talk to my sister alone?" Bubbles said to Boomer.

"Sure. I will be in the shower." Boomer said walking away.

Blossom rolled her eyes at Boomer. Bubbles then said, "I'm sorry that happened, Blossom. I know how it feels to be in love with someone who can't respond to your feelings. Remember Elliot Hamilton?"

"That kid on the football team? What about him?" Blossom asked.

"I was friends with him in high school, and I fell in love with him. He couldn't tell me how he felt and I was depressed for weeks. Love hurts." Bubbles said.

"Babe, who is this Elliot kid?" Boomer called from the bathroom. "Do I need to set a mother fucker straight?"

"No! It's just a blast from the past." Bubbles giggled and turned to Blossom. "Isn't he great?"

"Oh yeah..." Blossom said lacking emotion.

"Boomer is so romantic. When we were hiding from the crazy customers in the children's fitting room, he looked me in the eyes and said, 'You are honestly the prettiest girl in Walmart. And it was so romantic."

Blossom made a face trying not to laugh. The prettiest girl in Walmart? Really? (Author's note: I'm sorry. But on what planet is that considered romantic?)

"When I get home, lets bake cookies, watch romantic Christmas movies..." Blossom cut Bubbles off.

"I think the last thing I want to see is a romance movie," Blossom said.

"Okay...let's watch slasher Christmas movies." Bubbles giggled.

"That will do." Blossom giggled.

"Hang in there." Bubbles said.

Blossom smiled before signing off. Then Blossom got an email from Priscilla. She immediately opened it up, and it read:

_Blossom,_

_I want to take the liberty in telling you that this was the best article that any intern has written for this magazine. Not only was it informative but it was too the point. It almost sounded like as if you were going through something in a similar nature and you were trying to get your word out. I also want to state that many of my female staff had mentioned they could relate to what you were saying. I would like to give you a position of internment in the office next semester. I look forward to having someone with your brains working in the office of Cosmopolitan. I hope you enjoy your holiday and be sure to check out your article in the new addition._

_Priscilla_

* * *

 

Later that night, Brick was putting up a fake Christmas tree while watching the sports channel. He missed Blossom, and she hadn't called him. Why can't he say how he feels about her? Did sex make their friendship complicated? Suddenly, his Facetime went off. It was Boomer. Damn it! Boomer was stupid. What did he want?

"Hey, bro!" Boomer said.

"What's up, ugly?" Brick said.

"Not much," Boomer said. "Just checking in on you."

"Are you at the airport?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. I was visiting Bubbles, and I am going back to Stanford now." Boomer said.

"Isn't your semester almost over?" Brick asked.

"Yup." Boomer laughed.

"How did you and Bubbles happen?"

"On Black Friday when we both fought off this couple for a PS4. We nearly got kicked out of the store, but it was worth it. Bubbles told me she always thought I was cute and I told her she was the prettiest girl at Walmart." Boomer stated.

"The prettiest girl in Walmart? Boomer." Brick said.

"Hey. She thought it was charming?"

"That's because she is as ditzy as ditzy could get." Brick rolled his eyes. "But I am happy for you."

"Thanks. So what's going on with you and Blossom" Boomer asked.

Brick explained everything to Boomer. From his conversation with Butch to his encounter with Blossom.

"Dude, come on! Why can't you say it?"

"I guess I was scared! Okay? When I feel something, I get never get it out. So instead, I hold it in."

"Did you not ever love Princess?"

"To look back now, I never did. Like I said, she was a great fuck for when I was with her, but the reason why I said I loved her is that I never really did. I just threw it around like it was nothing."

"But what about Blossom? Be honest with me. Do you feel anything for her?" Boomer asked. "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have flown around the city just to find her. You wouldn't have baked her cookies in bed. You wouldn't have danced with her on the beach randomly. And from what I recall, you never did any of that stuff with Princess or any girl you dated."

"Boomer...I do love her. I was just afraid I guess. She is beautiful, smart, funny, great in bed...need I go on?"

"After saying she was great in bed, nope." Boomer laughed. "But I suggest is you call her."

"Why? She isn't talking to me."

"Brick, you need to tell her, or you may as well just drive yourself crazy," Boomer stated.

The intercom in the airport said, "Now boarding flight to Standford. Repeat. Now boarding flight to Stanford."

"Look, I have to go. But I will talk to you soon." Boomer signed off.

Brick knew Boomer was right. He picked up his phone and was about to dial Blossom but couldn't find it in him to do so.


	13. Blossom's Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names have been changed

Blossom was throwing a little Christmas party with Bubbles, Robin and their other two friends, Julie and Mary. She wished Buttercup would be there too. Later on in the day, Bubbles came in from New York. Exams and the semester were over for both Blossom and Bubbles. Bubbles greeted Blossom with a hug when she saw her at the airport. She was wearing her baby blue pea coat that had fur on the collar and sleeves and a little white barrette. She looked like she came out of a French fashion magazine.

"I missed you!" Bubbles said.

"I did too. Come on. Let's go bake cookies." Blossom said.

On the taxi ride home, Bubbles was singing Christmas songs.

It's a marshmallow world in the winter. When the snow comes to cover the ground...

Bubbles were in the choir in high school, so she sang everything and anything that came on the radio.

Once the girls got home, they were surprised with a figure sitting on the couch.

"Buttercup!" They both cried and hugged Buttercup.

"I thought the Army was keeping you!" Bubbles said.

"I did too, but it turns out I am home until after New Year's Day!" Buttercup said. "Now how about we get to baking some cookies?"

* * *

 

The girls laughed and gossiped and they baked cookies.

"Have you heard from Brick?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

"Nope." Blossom said while cutting cookies from a cookie cutter.

"Butch told me you should call him," Buttercup said. "He looked pretty distraught when you left."

"I have nothing to say. He said all he did in Florida."

"I told you it was impossible to be sex friends and not have feelings," Buttercup said.

"I should've listened to you," Blossom told Buttercup.

"Don't worry about it. You were always stubborn." Buttercup laughed earring a glare from Blossom.

"Please don't make me wish you were in the Army still," Blossom said in a monotone voice.

"You know you love me, sis." Buttercup hugged Blossom.

Bubbles heard the mail arrive. As she went to get it, she squealed so loud; it could've made Blossom and Buttercup deaf.

"What the fuck, Bubbles?" Buttercup snapped.

"The new edition of Cosmo is in, and Kendall Jenner is on the front cover! I hope I can design her wardrobe!" Bubbles said.

"Forget Kendall. My article is printed!" Blossom said.

Bubbles quickly turned to the page Blossom's article was in, and all three sisters read it.

* * *

 

Brick sat alone in the coffee shop reading. He never called Blossom.

'Get it together and stop being a pussy! Just tell her!' He thought.

He heard someone bang hard on the window, which made him jump. It was Butch, smiling like an idiot. Brick glared at him as Butch laughed walking into the coffee shop. He got a dirty look from the owner.

"When did you get back?" Brick asked.

"A few hours ago." Butch laughed.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Brick asked.

"I stalked you half way across town but didn't want you to notice." Butch laughed. "Anyway, why do you look like your pride was hurt?"

"You were right. I'm a dumbass. I can't tell Blossom how I feel."

"I told you that it was impossible to stick it in a woman and still be friends. This shit comes with complications." Butch said taking a sip of Brick's peppermint coffee the spit it back into the cup. "Ugh! That shit is nasty!"

"Dude!" Brick snapped.

"Sorry. I don't like peppermint. You should know that by now." Butch said.

The owner walked by to make Brick a new cup of coffee giving Butch a dirty look.

"I don't think she likes me." Butch laughed.

"You think?" Brick said.

"Anyway, Boomer talked to me and told me what happened. What I don't understand is that you are here in a coffee shop, alone, instead of telling Blossom how you truly feel.

"Because I just can't bring myself to it," Brick said.

"Brick, for as long as I've known you, you were stubborn. When you were feeling something real, you always had to hold it in and never could bring yourself to admitting it. Therefor,"

Brick saw Butch pull out a Cosmopolitan issue.

"You read Cosmo?" Brick laughed.

"No. Buttercup told me about Blossom's article. I suggest you read it." Butch placed the magazine in front of Brick.

"Since when did you and Buttercup happen?" Brick asked.

"On Black Friday. We just didn't tell anyone yet. Dude, she is a great fuck..." Butch was cut off by another glare from the shop owner.

"Want me to leave?" Butch asked her.

"Someone with a mouth as vulgar as yours...please..." The shop owner snapped.

Butch snickered and said to Brick, "I will see you at home. Please read it."

When Butch took off, the shop owner looked at Brick and said, "Your bother's an idiot."

Brick laughed and opened up the magazine to read the article. The article read:

_Sex Friends: Is There Such Thing?_

_By Blossom Utonium_   
_Friends with Benefits Is a phrase most people use when they seek intimacy from a close companion. Most think that nothing will come out of it. What the people who have had been in these types of relationships do not realize, like everything else, there can come complications. I recently went out and came across people I know, from friends to acquaintances, and realized they said the same thing: There isn't such thing as having an intimate relationship with someone and keeping it at a friendly level. I, however, interviewed a close friend, *Brenda only for her to tell me she didn't think it would be possible to become emotionally and physically attached to a guy she considered a best friend. Brenda and her friend, *Benedict, shared everything together, from deep secrets to happy memories. While going through a breakup, Brenda and Benedict, both sought out physical intimacy, only to be warned by friends and family that someone will get attached. It turns out Brenda fell madly in love with Benedict only for him to say it was a mistake. The moral of the story is that it isn't possible for men and women to stay friends while in an intimate relationship. In the end, if some people are lucky to find that person, they should never let them go and never be afraid to tell them how they feel._

After reading the article, Brick put the magazine down, sipped his coffee. The coffee shop played the Frank Sinatra version of 'The Christmas Waltz, ' and he was thinking about Blossom since he danced to a waltz with her in Florida. He then thought about the times he and Blossom use to be together 24/7. Even way before they decided to conduct friends with benefits relationship, he almost felt as if he were falling for her. She was gorgeous for starters. Prettier than most of the girls he knew. She was assertive, she was smart, she was a crime fighter, she shared the same sarcastic humor, love for comic books and American Horror Story as him, how she was a girl who loved "girly things" but at the same time liked getting her hands dirty as well...the list went in Brick's head. He didn't care it was cold out, and snow flurries were falling. He had to get to Blossom. He left the coffee shop and dialed up Butch and said, "Dude...I need to get to her."

"Now you're talking! Buttercup is home, and they are having a party. Want me to talk into planning something out?" Butch asked.

"Please! And have it be as shady as possible. I need to tell my girl how I feel." Brick said.


	14. I Watched It Begin Again

"Don't say anything!" Buttercup told Bubbles.

"My lips are sealed." Bubbles giggled.

"Girls, don't hide from our guests. Come on!" Blossom said.

Buttercup and Bubbles shot each other a mischievous smile and followed Blossom. The girl's friends came over. Robin was there. Mary, who had lost a ton of weight and looked stunning (Author's note: Think of Khloe Kardashian's body) was talking about her new job as a plus-size model. Julie was talking about the sorority she joined in her school. The girls were sitting around with their friends eating cheese, crackers, and other delicious appetizers and talking about college.

"Blossom, I read your article," Julie said. "I loved it!"

"Did you notice I changed the names?" Blossom giggled.

"That was smart," Mary said. "The last thing you need is your dad lecturing you."

"Please, he doesn't know she isn't a virgin," Buttercup said.

"Until she's married he will know." Bubbles laughed.

"Girls...let's not," Blossom said.

The group of women all laughed. Robin poured everyone sangria and said, "Well...here's to us and Blossom's article."

The doorbell knocked. Bubbles took a sip of her drink and said, "Well...that must be the Chinese food!"

"Let's go get it, Bubbles," Buttercup said.

The girls ran to the door and opened it. Blossom saw who it was. It turned out the delivery guy was Brick. He was holding the Chinese food they ordered.

"It's "Benedict." Julie whispered.

"Why are you here?" She asked sarcastically.

"Blossom, when you told me to order and have it delivered," Bubbles started, "we had Brick actually go pick up the food."

"Butch, Bubbles and I were all in on it," Buttercup explained.

"Shame on you girls! You knew I didn't want to see him!" Blossom said.

"Can you stop talking about me as if I'm not here but hear me out." Brick snapped.

"Brick, I'm done. I have nothing..." Blossom was cut off.

"Nope! You two need to talk it out." Robin pulled Blossom and Brick into Buttercup's bedroom.

"And when your makeup, you can come out," Buttercup added snatching the Chinese food bag from Brick. "I will stand guard at the door."

With that being said, the girls all moved in close to hear everything.

* * *

 

Blossom was angry her sisters went behind her back like that.

"Brick, what do you want?" Blossom snapped.

"Okay...you need to stop being mad at me and hear me out," Brick said.

"I don't want to!" Blossom said.

"Okay, fine. But let me start off by saying that I read your article. Benedict? Really? I'm Benedict?" Brick said.

"You read my article?" Blossom asked.

"I did. Butch told me to read it. It had me thinking."

"Oh, so you can think now?" Blossom snapped.

"Do you Powderpuffs ever shut up and let others talk?" Brick snapped.

"Okay...sorry. Keep going." Blossom said through her teeth.

"Thank you. The article had me thinking about one thing. And that thing is I love you. There. I said it! I love you!"

"Are you saying that because I expected you to feel something?"

"No. Not because you expected me to feel something. But because maybe I was feeling something before we both ever know it."

"Brick...I...I was just hurt by what you said on the beach..."

"Blossom, listen to this because I need to get it out! I love that you scoff at cliche romance movies. I love that you don't shut up about science and nature and all that bullshit that probably bores other girls out of their minds. I love that you'd rather eat a Big Mac over a garden salad. I love that you are way too detailed when telling a story. And I probably started loving you when you shrunk me down a size and having HIM yell at my brothers and me as a result of it.

In fact, I love that you are always the first and last thing on my mind when I wake up and go to bed. And you were right. If I love someone, I should never let you go, and that is what I am trying to explain...I don't want to let you go. These past few days without you in my arms were killing me, and I needed to come here and tell you that. Plus, there is one thing I need to do," Brick took Blossom into his arms.

"What the..." Is all Blossom managed to say.

"I need to make this official because what I said won't matter until I do this."

What that, Brick kissed Blossom. This time, the kiss felt real. It was so passionate it nearly swept her off her feet. More real than their mere hookups and sexcapades. Blossom wanted to be in Brick's arms and never have him let her go. Blossom looked up at him and said, "Apart of me what hoping you read my article. And I am happy knowing you did."

When they pulled apart, Blossom started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Brick asked.

"Nothing. It's just I didn't expect us to be one of those corny romance movies." Blossom laughed. "Damn it. My life is a corny romance movie."

"Let's fix that then!" Brick laughed as he lifted Blossom off her feet and onto her bed.

"Brick, this is Buttercup's bed," Blossom said.

"Want to go to your room?" Brick asked.

"Not really. I will wash her sheets tomorrow." Blossom laughed.

* * *

 

"Buttercup, what are they saying?" Mary asked.

"Did she take him back?" Bubbles asked.

"Hold on..." Buttercup had her ear to the door. "He said he loved her."

The girls in the room all went, "Oh my gosh/Aww/She took him back!"

"Wait..." Buttercup listened intently in the other room making a face. "Oh God..."

"What?" Robin asked.

"They are about to do it...OH GOD! THEY ARE DOING IT...ON MY BED!" Buttercup cried.

Soon, the apartment was filled with noises of Blossom and Brick having sex as if they hasn't had sex in the longest while. Buttercup, Bubbles, Julie, Mary, and Robin felt awkward just standing there.

"Who wants to go for a walk?" Julie suggested.

All the girls in the room grabbed their coats and walked out of the apartment leaving Blossom and Brick alone to do what they did best. Buttercup turned around and said through the door, "Blossom, you better wash my sheets! How disgusting!" before leaving with her friends.

* * *

Christmas flew by. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were back in Florida for New Years and were all coupled up. Bubbles and Boomer acted like two little children in love. So innocent, it was too cute. Buttercup and Butch were very physical. They could not keep their hands off one another! Blossom and Brick didn't need to remind people how in love they were.

Professor was throwing a New Years party at the new house. A majority of his guests were his coworkers. While the adults were in the kitchen talking, the kids were playing truth or dare in the living room. So far everyone was to say or dared to do something embarrassing. Boomer was dared to twerk while reciting poetry, as requested by Blossom, while the whole living room cracked up. Butch was filming it on his phone.

"This is going on Instagram," Butch said.

"Don't you put that up." Boomer cried.

"Too late, Boomer. He might." Buttercup laughed and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Babe, relax. You twerk better than Miley." Bubbles giggled.

"You actually do," Blossom added.

Professor Utonium walked in to hear laughing.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing," Blossom said. "Boomer just recited poetry."

"It sure it nice that we are all here for New Years," Professor said.

"Yeah. I love New Years. It's like a fresh start to everything." Bubbles said.

"That's the whole point. It's a fresh start." Buttercup added.

"Guys, they are going to drop the ball!" Butch said silencing everyone.

Everyone who was in the kitchen walked into the living room. The whole room went silent, and everyone had their eyes on the TV watching the ball drop in Time Square.

5...4...3..2..1...Happy New Year!

Everyone in the room shared a midnight kiss with their partner.

"Happy New Year, babe," Blossom said.

"Happy New Year, Pink Stuff," Brick said.

"Let's party! It's the New Year!" Boomer said.

Professor Utonium passed around Apple Cider for everyone.

"Ew, Professor. Pass out the stronger stuff. This cider stuff if lame." Buttercup said.

"We always drank Apple Cider," Professor said.

"Yeah. When we were kids." Bubbles added.

Everyone laughed and took a flute of cider. Bubbles put on music for everyone to dance. Blossom and Brick decided to take a walk on the beach. The beach at night in January was cool and breezy. More like spring weather. It was perfect for Blossom. She loved the breeze.

"You know what's funny?" Brick started.

"What?" Blossom said.

"We almost sound like a corny romance movie." Brick laughed.

"Yeah." Blossom laughed. "I didn't think of that."

"I can't ask for anything better though," Brick said.

"Me too," Blossom said.

Brick stopped to kiss her on the lips.

"I am the luckiest man alive."

Blossom smiled up at him and said, "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Let's not make sex the only priority in our relationship. I mean let's make the finer things in life the priority of our relationship."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Really?"

"Yep."

The two looked into one another's eyes only for Blossom to say, "Okay. I'm feeling wired. Want go at it in the Professor's lab?"

"In your dad's lab? That's pretty naughty." Brick said.

"It's the only place we haven't done it yet. I need to mark it off my list of places to do it in." Blossom said.

"Well, in that case, let's go," Brick said.

The two flew over into the lab to ring in the new year with another session of sex that lasted forever for them.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, in the living room...**

The room was filled with dancing, loud music, and fun. "Fireball" by Pitbull filled the room. Boomer, while in the middle of dancing with Bubbles, said, "Where the heck are Blossom and Brick?"

"Yeah. It's been almost an hour, and fifteen minutes and they aren't back." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, I am sure they are fine," Professor said. "You know what this party is missing? My bubble machine. I think it's in the lab."

Professor left the party for a bit while everyone else continued to have fun only for the party to stop when Professor yelled, "Ahh! Blossom! What the hell is going on here?! And on my desk?!"

Ms. Keane ran to make sure he was okay only to gasp. The other four looked at one another in sheer awkwardness.

"I think they walked in on them," Butch said.

"I didn't know they lasted that long," Boomer added.

"Oh dear." Bubbles said.

"Talk about starting off the new year with a bang," Buttercup added.

Everyone laughed at Buttercup's comment.


End file.
